101st hunger games
by Thynerdgurl
Summary: What if the rules had never been switched on Katniss and Peeta? Which means the rebellion never happened. The 101st hunger games is here people! Which lucky tribute will win?
1. Alexis Gold

**District 1 Female**

**Alexis Gold (Peetamellarkxstar4163)**

"ALEXIS! OUT OF BED!" My father yelled from downstairs. I knew if I waited too long he'd probably come up to drag me out of bed by my hair. Ever since mom died he'd been like this. I pulled myself from the warm cocoon of blankets with a groan. The reaping was today; I could finally be free from this mess or have to wait through another year. I pull on my reaping outfit and style my platinum blonde hair. I dig through a box on my dresser to find a little container of eye-shadow, it's hard to come by and no one wears it, I figure it'll make me different. After applying the make-up and slipping on my shoes I walk downstairs. The reaping here in district one was early in the morning so the sun was barely up. I take one glance at the excuse of a father I'm stuck with before leaving the house.

The walk to the justice building wasn't a grueling long walk, but it wasn't a block or so either. I tried very hard not to get my clean shoes dirty on the crummy sidewalk. I know this is, like, the richest district but it's not like the streets weren't dirty as ever.

Once I finally got to the justice building there were already a ton of kids there. I walked in to where we check in.

"Name." The peacekeeper demanded coldly, he looked bored, almost like he hated being here.

"Alexis Gold." I barely keep myself from spitting it at him. He takes my finger print and blood sample, the same prick I'd felt every year since I turned twelve.

I make my way over the fourteen year old section. No one in district one was ever worried about the reaping, if you didn't want to go, you just had to wait a few seconds before someone volunteered. The escort – I never bothered to learn the name of – stepped up to the stand to give us her speech about how the districts of Panem rebelled one hundred and one years ago. Tuning her shrill voice out wasn't hard at all, until she said something that caught my attention.

"Alexis Gold." She was reading from the small slip of paper in her hands. I stood there, I knew there would be some eighteen year old going up to volunteer in a few seconds…I waited for what felt like a life-time, no one stepped up. The girl behind me gave me rough shove into the aisle. I slowly made my way up to the stage, the brightly colored woman also looked confused at the lack of volunteers.

"Okay, now for the male." She quickly recovers and skips over to the other bowl. "Chivan Tober." She announces. A mass of boys are screaming that they volunteer, she carefully looks through the crowd and points out one boy. "You!" she calls, the boy beams and makes his way up to the stage. "And what would your name be?" she asks him.

"Joey Long." He says confidently. She forces us to shake hands, his grip is strong and he's smirking a bit.

She escorts us to our separate rooms, I prepare to sit alone until they come get me, but to my surprise the man I call 'father' opens the door. "I felt like I needed to say goodbye." He said simply while I just looked at him. "Well…" he hands are tapping against his thigh anxiously. "Bye." He says nothing more before leaving the room.

I sit for what feels like eternity before they come to put me on the train. It's luxurious, I'll give it that. It's not much of a step up from the rich-class of our district. I sit down in an arm chair, fiddling with the necklace around my neck; it has a diamond pendant on the end.

Joey sits on the chair next to mine and gives me a smug smile before starting to converse with our mentor; I tune my thoughts away from their conversation. I still can't believe no one volunteered; I still had lots of training to go through…I wasn't ready!

**(An: there it is! The first chapter! I hope I got Alexis right, if not then please Pm me with what to do differently.)**


	2. Joey Long

**District 1 male**

**Joey Long (Anon)**

My alarm clock is wailing and I sit up with a jolt. I can hear my mom and dad talking in the other room. _Today is the day I'll make you proud_ I say with a smirk. As I get out of bed I see clothes laid out on the chair next to my bed. I put them on and hurry downstairs to shovel cereal in my mouth.

"So, what're you going to do this year?" MY father asks me. I smile to myself.

"Make you a happy man." I reply without even looking at him, I can tell him and my mom are beaming. I've been training for years, ever since I was twelve. I pull on my fancy shoes and bolt out the door, my parents must not be too far behind me because I can hear their footsteps.

Once I get there the peacekeepers ask for my name and I give it to them with a smile, they roll their eyes as they take my blood sample. I make my way over to my section and stand tall and proud.

The escort – Lividia, I think her name was – stands up on the stage, noticeably shaking, it's her first year as escort here and we must look pretty scary. She gives her little speech about the history of Panem before getting to the good part.

"Let's see who our lucky girl is." She skips over to the girls bowl and quickly plucks a slip from the top. "Alexis Gold!" She looks out to the crowd expectantly, and to my amazement there are no volunteers. A girl from the fourteen section gets shoved out into the aisle and almost trips. She slowly walks up to the stage and takes her spot. Lividia looks shocked at the outcome as well but goes over to the boys bowl. "Chivan Tober." She looks out with a smile as a roar erupts from the crowd.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I find myself tallest, even though people are jumping. Lividia skims over the crowd until her eyes land on me.

"You!" she's pointing to me. I can't stop the smirk spreading across my face as I make my way to the stage. "And what would your name be?" she asks me.

"Joey Long." I say confidently. Lividia makes us shake hands; her hands are small and look like if I gave them a squeeze, they'd break. She has an arrogant look on her face and a smirk takes over mine before we're lead into the justice building.

My mom and dad come in with tears streaming down their faces and big smiles. "You can do this Joey!" My mom said. My dad nodded and I hugged them good-bye.

"I'm going to come home and make you guys proud! Mom, you'll be able to buy whatever your heart desires." Her breath hitches and more happy tears rush out before the peacekeepers come in to take me to the train that shall lead me to victory.


	3. Cameryn Ferg

**District two female**

**Cameryn Ferg (Mairead)**

"Cameryn…" Jetty wakes me up. She always does, ever since I moved to this orphanage.

"Jet, what's up?" I ask, brushing strands of my brown hair away from my face.

"Reaping day." She smiles a bit; we've been training for this for four years. We have a pact where if I win she'll come live with me, it goes for her too. "Come on, we're going to be late!" she grabs my hand and pulls me out of bed.

"Alright, alright!" I giggle, she shoves a pretty red dress at me. I put it on, it swishes around me. Hers is identical but blue.

"We should get going." She locks her arm with mine and we skip down to the town square, laughing. People gave us odd looks but they know who we are, the weird orphans.

"Haha, let's check in." she says.

"Name." the peacekeeper asks.

"Jettanna Lumb." he pokes her fingers and she waits for me on the other side of the tables.

"Name." he repeats.

"Cameryn Ferg." I say, he pokes my finger with that dreaded needle thing and I walk over to Jetty.

We stand in the sixteen-year-old girl section and wait for the actual reaping to begin. Brenva, our escort, stood up on the stage. He was a tall, handsome man with dark hair and brown eyes. His suit, on the other hand, was completely Capitol.

"Now I shall pick our lucky lady!" he calls out, making his way to the bowl. His hand digs around for a while before he pulls out a slip. "Jettanna Lumb!" he shouts. Jetty shoots me a panicked look, she wasn't ready.

"I volunteer!" I scream. Giving her hand a squeeze before going out into the aisle and walking up to the stage.

"And what is your name?" he asks me. An emotion I can't read flickers across his face.

"Cameryn Ferg." I say into the microphone. People are giving me sympathetic stares, I'm not ready either…but I had to save Jetty.

"Now for the lucky gantleman." Brenva says. He pulls to top slip from the male bowl. "Rodick Fumer." He muses. A dirty blonde boy volunteers, the boy walks up. He's tall and has tan skin and hazel eyes. He smirks and winks at me. "And what's your name?" he asks.

"Camas Speare." He says confidently. Brenva asks us to shake hands. Camas takes my hand in his and kisses it. I look over to Jetty to see her laughing; my face must've been funny.

We're taken into our individual rooms and Jetty runs in.

"Thank you so much Cam!" she wraps me in a hug. "You can do this, you can win!" she whispers. I nod, I've had four years of training…I can do this!

"I can, I'll come back and you can live with me in victor's village." I tell her. She's crying. "Best friends?" I stick my pinky out for her to do our hand-shake. She smiles a bit and takes my pinky in her own.

"Best friends forever." She says. She pulls out a necklace from her pocket and hands it to me. It's made of brown packaging string and has a small picture frame on the end, in the frame is a picture of us when we were kids. She says goodbye before the peacekeepers take her away from me.

_Best friends forever._

**(Lol how'd you guys like this one? I kinda love Cameryn!)**


	4. Camas Speare

**District 2 male**

**Camas Speare (me)**

I wake up to my sister screaming. I jump out of bed and run downstairs, without even bothering to put a shirt on.

"DAD! STOP!" I yell. His arm is raised over a cowering Kailee. I pull her up and behind me. "Don't hit her! It's not her fault." I tell him, rage was filling me.

"You're the reason she's gone." He says, shaking his finger at the poor eleven year-old girl.

"No she's not. You are." This is a verbal slap in the face to him, even though I get the physical one.

"You don't talk to me that way!" he growls at me but I stand my ground. "You get out of my sight!" He goes back to drinking his liquor.

"Come on Kai." I pick her up and walk up the stairs, she starts crying into my shoulder, thanking me for saving her. "I'll always save you." I brush some hair back from her face.

"I know…I just wish we had a better life." She mumbles, picking out a dress to wear for the reaping.

"Maybe I can get us one." I say quietly. She turns around and shakes her head.

"Don't you dare volunteer!" she says firmly. She has her dress on now, it's light pink and has a white sash.

"You can't…and I can't let you live with him for another year." I say sadly. She starts combing back my hair and hands me a dress shirt. "You'll live with Syder while I'm gone." I explain. Syder was one of my best friends, she loved Kailee.

"Please." I don't respond to her. I just put the shirt on and go to my room to put dress pants and shoes on. I meet her out in the hall and take her hand and we start walking to the town square.

"Kai, I need to go sign in, go stand with Sy's mom…okay?" I let go of her hand and watch her walk over to Syder's mom.

"Name." the peacekeeper demands to a girl ahead of me.

"Jettanna Lumb." She says. She's one of the orphans; she's friends with that Cameryn girl. Everyone in town knows who they are, they only hang out together, like there's no one else in the world. It's no wonder neither of them notice me, even if I do have a huge crush on Jettanna. Cameryn signs in next then it's my turn.

"Name." The peacekeeper looks bored.

"Camas Speare." I say. He pricks my finger and waves me through. I smile at Jettanna as I walk by her but she doesn't notice, so I just go over to the sixteen-year old male section.

Brenva gets on the stage and starts his little speech that makes him feel like he actually has any significance. I fade out and catch myself staring at Jettanna again, her arm is hooked in Cameryn's and I feel a pang of jealousy. _Why can't she be over her, linked arms with me?_

"Jettanna Lumb" the name catches me off guard. I see fear flicker in her face as she looks to Cameryn. This can't be happening.

"I volunteer!" Cameryn screams and walks into the aisle. Jettanna is starting to cry, I want to go over there and hold her but I can't. Cameryn being a tribute is just one more reason for me to volunteer, so when I get back, Jettanna can turn to me.

"I volunteer" I hear myself shout after the male was pulled. I make my way up to the stage and wink at Cameryn, just to tease her. Brenva tells us to shake hands, I take hers in mine and kiss her knuckles, trying to rub it in her face.

The peacekeepers take us to our waiting rooms and I sit in a velvet chair. My sister comes in with Syder and Jules.

"Man, are you crazy?" Jules gives me a playful shove and I shove him back.

Jules and Syder say goodbye and have encouraging little speeches before they leave.

"You have to win Camas! You have to!" Kailee hugs my torso and cries into my shirt while I pat her back.

"I will, and when I come back, everything will be perfect." I wipe a tear from her eye and she says goodbye before the peacekeepers lead her out.

To my surprise the door opens one more time. A familiar girl with black hair and green eyes. It's Jettanna.

"Camas!" She knows my name! "Please…just…don't kill her." She pleads me.

"I'd never. I only volunteered for my sister." I tell her, it's partly the truth.

"I know, Kailee. I can help Syder look out for her…just…make sure either you or Cameryn comes home." She says. I'm surprised she knows this much about me. Then she surprises me once more by hugging me, I pat her back. She goes on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek then leaves the room. I touch where she kissed and I can feel my heart singing.

**(An: this was a fun chapter to write. I enjoyed it, let me know what you think.)**


	5. Jacob Ficker

**District three male**

**Jacob Ficker (Norwegianthundergod)**

I woke up in the morning with a cold sweat on my brow. _Today's the reaping_ I thought. As I ate breakfast my mom flattened my hair with saliva on her hand, I hated it when she does this. She started brushing out wrinkles in my light blue dress shirt and beige khaki pants.

"You ready to go?" My best friend Evan poked his head through the door. He laughed at the sight of my mom babying me. His dirty blonde hair was flattened just like mine, no doubt by his mom as well.

"Yeah." I reply, shoveling the rest of my breakfast in my mouth. We left with my parents a few minutes behind us. "I really hope I don't get reaped this year." I tell him, if it was anyone else I'd be cold and mean. He nods understandingly. We walk in silence to the justice building. They take our blood sample with a prick and we go to stand in the 15 year old section.

The entire population of three is silent, no one likes getting reaped, and you might as well just kill yourself right then and there. My thoughts stray to what would happen if someone ever actually did that. I've never actually seen anyone run away. The girl tribute gets pulled, I can tell just by looking at her that she's a goner.

"Jacob Ficker" Our colorful escort calls. _Oh god!_ I think. I slowly walk up to the stage. I can see Evan's horrified face. But I think I might actually have a chance. I'm forced to shake hands with the female tribute, whose name I still have to remember.

We're escorted to our individual waiting rooms and my family comes in. My mom is crying but tries to stay positive. My dad just doesn't say anything except 'goodbye son'. After they leave Evan comes in.

"Dude, you can do this! You're going to win…just…sarcasm them to death!" He's trying to make himself feel better about this, I can tell.

"Wish I could, but then the entire population of three would already be dead." I joke back. He smiles a bit but he's still worried. The peacekeepers come to take him soon.

The train was quiet and nobody spoke. Even the escort noticed the tension. This was going to be a crappy start to my summer.

**(An: I know it's shorter than the others…but still!)**


	6. Azri Rilley

**District four female**

**Azri Rilley (CrispsandKerosene)**

"Azri, you need to stop training and get ready for the reaping!" My mother called from upstairs. I chucked one more knife at the dummy before walking upstairs. My mother smiled up at me, seeing as I was taller than her. I gave her a small smile before heading to my room. Luzie was sitting on my bed in her reaping dress.

"You look good." I tell her. She grins at me.

"Thanks Az." She hands me a dress she picked from my closet. It's baby-blue and has black polka-dots scattered around it.

"Nice choice!" I refrain from ruffling her hair because of the pretty bun our mother must have put it in. I slip it on and look as her eyes widen.

"You look so pretty!" She tells me. I laugh and deny it. "No really! Blue suits you. It may not be sea blue like your eyes, but it makes them pop! And the black works with your caramel hair!" she always words my appearance as if I'm some sea goddess.

"Well, you look pretty too!" she rolls her eyes at my statement.

"Oh please, this dress is way too small, I grew a lot over the past year!" that is true, she got taller, but nowhere near as tall as I am. She was only thirteen so I didn't expect her to catch up for a while.

"Oh well, it still looks good." I tell her. "Anyways, we should get going." I grab her hand and we walk out the door. After a few minutes of walking she looks up at me.

"Az…"she says, sounding worried.

"Yes Luzie?" I ask.

"Please don't." she has a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't what?" I ask her.

"Volunteer…you could die!" Her eyes are filling with water.

"No, I won't. I train night and day, there's no way I could lose. Plus I want to." She'll never get how badly I actually want to be in the hunger games.

Eventually we make it to the check in area.

"Name." the peacekeeper grabs Luzie's hand and pricks her finger.

"Luzie Rilley." She squeals from his unnecessary roughness.

"Hey! Be nice!" I snap at him. He rolls his eyes and does the same to me. "Azri Rilley." I'd have half a mind to snap his neck right here and now.

"I'll see you after the reaping Az." Luzie says before going over to the thirteen-year-old area. I mumble something about how she'll be seeing me off to the Capitol, but luckily she doesn't hear it.

Our annoying escort starts their rant about how these games began and how it can never happen again. I mean seriously, who would even want to rebel? He hops over to the female bowl and I see Luzie shake her head at me. But before the name is even read I'm out in the aisle.

"I volunteer!" I fast-walk to the stage before anyone else can and smirk. I'm the only one of them with a chance anyways. They're all pathetic weaklings, while I'm strong, smart and talented. Luzie won't look up, but she'll forgive me when I win.

The boy is called and someone volunteers, I automatically hate him. I kind of want to bludgeon him to death with a rock right now, but I won't. I'll wait until I can make it more painful. He seems to notice this and avoids eye contact with me. I will so kill him the second I get in that arena!

The individual rooms are stuffy for my taste, over-done. My parents and Luzie come in; I know they'll be the only visitors. For some reason I have no friends.

"I told you not to!" Luzie screams at me, but soon breaks down crying.

"It was my last chance! The games are everything! They define who's somebody and who's a nobody!" I snap back. She cries into my shoulder. My parents look sad, they never got it either. "I have to do this…I want to!" I tell all of them. They give me words of encouragement before the peacekeepers usher them away.

**(An: sorry if I missed anything or is I got her wrong in any way :/ I hope I did well. I had fun writing about Azri, she's an interesting character.)**


	7. Eta Greenlaw

**District five female**

**Eta Greenlaw (Amina)**

I wake up early, again. I don't know why I even bother setting my alarm for six when I always wake up at five. I gingerly get out of bed to comb out my short, brown hair. My dark skin is flawless, as usual, and I never have to do anything to make my blue eyes pop. I'm beautiful. I put on my reaping dress, a black dress with swirling grey designs inching up the sides, it fit like a dream.

"Well you look good." I hear my older brother say from the doorway. I turn around and smile at him. He's in black pants and a grey dress shirt.

"I know I do." I say. He frowns, shakes his head and walks away, muttering something about me. Forget him; he can think what he wants. Heck, if karma works, he'll be reaped! "Whatever." I mumble.

My sister's baby starts crying, which drives me absolutely mad, it's like the demon-spawn-child-from-hell! She, on the other hand, can sleep through it, I have no idea how!

"Anise! Shut your baby up. NOW!" I yell into her room. She gets up and pushes me out of the way to get her baby. I go back to my room to finish making the final touches to my already perfect appearance.

Finally I'm ready to go to the town center. My big brother and I walk ahead of the others, seeing as we're the only ones still within age. Next year it will only be me walking ahead. I can tell that the people staring want to be me, it's obvious. Who wouldn't? I'm gorgeous.

"Name." The peacekeeper says when I get there. The peacekeeper himself is kind of cute; I smile and wink at him.

"Eta Greenlaw." I flash an award-winning grin and hear my brother scoff behind me. I go over to the sixteen year old girl section and sit with my friends, I call them Floe and Moe, partly because I can't remember their actual names. "Floe, Moe, good to see you guys." I say. Moe is playing with her sleeve nervously and Floe is moving around dirt with the toe of her flats. "Thanks for the hello." I mumble, neither of them says anything.

Our Capitol drone starts his speech on the rebellion; I tuned out and started looking over at the guy's section. I picked out every single hot one and thought up different scenarios of them asking me out. At this point in my day-dreams, only one thing could pull me out of my thoughts.

"Eta Greenlaw." And it does. _Oh Crap!_ I can't be being reaped.

"I'm too pretty to die." I whimper quietly. Moe gives me a shove into the aisle and Floe is smiling. _Those meanies!_ I thought they were my friends, even though I don't remember their names. I go up to the stage, careful not to trip in my shoes.

"Now for the boys." The escort says. He walks over to the boys bowl and picks a name. I don't remember that name; I'm bad with placing names and faces. A really cute boy walks up. This, I can work with.

No one comes to visit me in my waiting room; they must all be grieving too much. I'd feel bad for them if I wasn't about to be put in some dirty arena, just thinking about all the dirt under my nails is disusting!

I so was not cut out for nature!


	8. Liza and Brandon Ward

**District six tributes**

**Liza and Brandon Ward (teampeeta11)**

"Liza! Wake up!" Brandon shook Liza awake. He had already been awake for fifteen minutes. Liza sat up groggily and looked at her already dressed twin brother.

"Wha-what time is it?" she asked. He chuckled and showed her the clock, it was almost eight. She bolted out of bed, pushing past Brandon, she was going to be late. She quickly dressed in the same dress as last year and ran down the stairs. Brandon and their parents were already eating. No one was smiling, no one ever did on reaping day. "Hey Bran." She said, sitting next to him.

"Liza." He greeted her back. She nudged his shoulder with her own, which in turn, caused him to shove back...but harder. He couldn't help but laugh as she fell on the ground with an 'uhmph'.

"Ha, looks like Liza took a tumble!" he mocked, she stuck her tongue out at his and he returned it as she got up to dust herself off.

"Kids, play nice." Their mother scolded half-heartedly. They looked at each other, speaking without words. They knew how worried their parents were, every year it was the same fear of losing one of them.

Brandon grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it to give her reassurance that the day would never come. "We've got to get going." He told their parents. Their mom nodded grimly and their dad gripped his coffee mug as if shattering the handle would save them. He led Liza out the door and onto the filling street. There were kids with solemn faces filing out of their doors and into the sidewalks.

"Brandon…" Liza said suddenly. He looked down at her to see she was crying. "Have you ever wondered what would happen if we both got reaped?" she asked, looking up at him. He shook his head and scoffed at the impossibility.

"There is such a little chance that that would ever happen." He tells her. She nods but isn't convinced "The odds would have to utterly hate us." He reassures her. She watches her feet for the rest of the walk. They eventually make it to the justice building, where a growing amount of people are flowing into the roped off areas.

"Name?" the peacekeeper asks. She smiles up at Liza, not in pity, but in kindness.

"Liza Ward." Liza replies, doing her best to smile back. The prick on her finger isn't any less painful than it was last year. She says good-bye to her twin before going over to the sixteen-year-old female section.

"Name?" comes the same question.

"Brandon Ward." He says in reply.

"Oh, you two must be brother and sister, same red hair and everything." She tries to make polite conversation. Brandon nods.

"Twins actually." She smiles wider.

"Wow, the only real differences I see are gender and eye color." It was clear she wasn't a normal peace-keeper.

"Ebony, we're not here to make conversation." The male peace-keeper next to her hisses. She looks down and pricks his finger

"I get my blue eyes from my dad; her green eyes are from our mom." Brandon decides to be nice to her before entering his roped off section for sixteen-year-old males.

"Welcome, welcome to the one hundred and first annual Hunger games!" our escort coos. "You will now hear a speech from the mayor." She steps down to let our mayor speak. The balding little man lowers the microphone for himself.

"As you all know, one hundred and one years ago, the hunger games were created. And seventy four years after that, a girl rebelled with a handful of berries. The Capitol is stronger than a handful of berries; she is now a lesson to us all. Hunger games create peace and equality through-out the districts and the Capitol." He rambles on into the required speech. "You're only job, is to keep the peace, and the odds will be at your favor." He finishes and the escort is the only one clapping.

"Well, what an amazing speech." She says this every year. Brandon and Liza were pretty bored of this by now. "Now for the reaping. May the odds be _EVER_ in your favor." She skips over to the female bowl and digs around for a while, until she pulls out one slip of paper…the one slip of paper Brandon didn't want her to pull. "Liza Ward." She calls. Brandon's heart stops and Liza's blood runs cold. He'd volunteer if he could, but he can't. Liza makes her way to the stage, her eyes are glassy and her hands are shaking. The escort goes over to the boy's bowl and digs around in it again. She, again, pulls the one slip that wasn't meant to be pulled. She does a double take on the name before reading it in a shaky voice. "Brandon Ward."

The pained cry his mother let out will never leave Brandon's mind. He walks up to the stage and pulls Liza into a hug, even though he's desperately trying not to cry.

"Well Bran, its official, the odds utterly hate us." Liza whispers, recalling his words on their way here.

"District six." The escort has gathered her together. "Your tributes; Liza and Brandon Ward."


	9. Serena Andery

**District seven female**

**Serena Andery (PatnissEverlark123)**

I woke up to the screams of my siblings, running through the house and messing around. Cormac's head appears in the door way.

"Serena, you're up! Well get out of bed before mom throws a fit." He grins before his head disappears and I can see a few of our younger siblings wrestling.

"Elmar! Get off her!" I yell through the door way. They break it up and are dismissed to their rooms. I pull the sheets off of me and go to the closet. "What to wear, what to wear…" I stare at the few dresses that are actually in the closet and pick the largest one; my other sisters will fit the other ones.

"Serena, are you ready?" My mom calls from the dining room.

"Almost!" I yell back, pulling my hair into a bun. I rush into the main hall, hopping on one leg to put my shoe on the other.

"What's the rush?" Cormac teases as he leaves the room shared by the boys. I shove him playfully and gather all the siblings of age.

"Do you have all of them?" Our mother asks Cormac and I. I nod and grab the hands of two. Elmar turns my hand over in his and points to a scar.

"Seena…what's this from?" he asks, looking up at me curiously. I smile down at him.

"You remember when Daddy and I were cutting trees yesterday?" He nodded. "Well, the axe back lashed and I cut myself." I explain. He nods again and looks at his feet as we walk to the town square.

"Name." The peacekeeper demands.

"Elmar Andery." He squeals as they prick his finger. Cormac points him in the direction of the twelve-year-old males.

"Names." Comes the demand again.

"Gretti and Halli Andery." The twins say in unison. They both get their fingers pricked and walk, arm in arm, to the fourteen-year-old female area.

"Name."

"Cormac Andery." Cormac holds out his finger to be pricked, he doesn't even flinch. He hugs me before walking to the eighteen-year-old male section.

"Name."

"Serena Andery." I reply. The prick on my finger brings the bead of blood red. I resist the urge to wipe my finger on the skirt of my dress. I enter the seventeen-year-old female section and greet a few friends.

"Oh goody, now we can begin!" Our escort says from the stage. His boots make a clicking sound on the stage as he taps his foot. "Welcome to the one hundred and first annual hunger games!" I drown the rest of his speech out. He's shaking a bit and it's obvious he's nervous for his first year. "Now we shall start the reaping, uh, may the odds be ever in your favor." He's wringing his hands together and adjusting his cuffs. He unsteadily walks over to the female reaping bowl. He picks a slip off the top and goes to the microphone. "Serena Andery." He reads, scanning the crowd. My face empties of blood and I can hear people whispering. I walk up to the stage and look at my shoes, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "O-okay, now for the boy." He walks in the opposite direction to the boy's bowl. He digs around for a slip this time. I barely pay attention, thinking over my own fate. "Cormac Andery." The name brings me to my knees.

"I volunteer!" A boy's voice calls through the crowd. I instantly know that I owe this boy everything, even my life.

**An: I hope I got her right, next is Brogan!**


	10. Brogan Rochester

**District seven male**

**Brogan Rochester (PatnissEverlark123)**

I wake up to total silence in my house. I get out of bed and attempt to tame the matt of curly flames above my head; I only succeed in making it frizzier. I sighed and gave up the fruitless gesture. I leave my room to find my parents are still asleep, figures. My older brother is in the living room, he towers over me, seeing as I'm still battling my way through puberty and growth-spurts. He ruffles my hair, his is tamer and a darker red, almost brown.

"So, Brogan. Excited?" He asks sarcastically. "I consider myself lucky." He winks, he turned nineteen recently so he isn't in the reaping bowl anymore. I roll my eyes and smack his hand away.

"Look, Trist, No one is excited for today…except maybe one two and four." I add the last part quietly. Trist laughs and picks up his coffee mug to take a sip, I don't know how he drinks that nasty stuff. I make my distaste visible and he laughs louder.

"Someday you'll get it." I can tell he refrained from touching my hair again, which I am grateful for. My mom enters the kitchen and wipes her eyes groggily, I take this as my cue to go back upstairs, and she's hell to deal with in the mornings.

I change into my reaping outfit just in time for it to be time to go, I trudge behind Trist. We eventually get to the justice building. There are kids signing in, I see the huge family. Gretti and Halli, the two twins, are in my class.

"Name." the peacekeeper demands.

"Brogan Rochester." I say, he pricks my finger and I suck on it to calm the blood.

"Alright Bro, we'll see you at home after the reaping." Trist tells me before following my parents to the spectator area. I walk over to join the fourteen-year-old male section.

"Oh goody, now we can begin!" The colorful escort says unsteadily, I vaguely remember there being an announcement about a new one…which is obviously him. He continues talking; I study the faces of the kids around me. The escort stumbles over to the female bowl, he pulls the very tops slip. "Serena Andery." The last name shocks me, but only a little, they have a huge family so she must have taken out a ton of Tessera. A tall, thin girl shakily goes up to the stage, I can't tell if she's paled from the experience or if that's her natural skin color. She looks down and her black hair, falling out of its bun, serves as a curtain, shielding her from us. The escort digs around in the male's bowl, I hold my breath. "Cormac Andery." With no warning signs, the girl collapses to her knees and holds her head in her hands. A boy steps into the aisle, he looks remarkably similar to her, same complexion and hair, I then know exactly what I have to do.

"I volunteer!" I scream as loud as I can. Serenas's head shoots up in the air and she stares at me in disbelief. I step up to the stage and glace at Trist, he shows no signs of breaking down.

"A-and what's your name?" The escort asks. I look out into the entirety of district seven…home.

"Brogan Rochester." I say, he further questions me on why I volunteered. "Pity." I left it simple. He nods.

"I give you, the district seven tributes for the one hundred and first hunger games, Serena Andery and Brogan Rochester…shake hands." I turn and shake the crying girl's hand. She mouths 'thank you' and I nod in return. We're lead to our waiting rooms. The first person to burst through that door is Trist.

"WHAT THE HELL BROGAN?" He screams, in a fit of rage he smashes a vase and tips an entire bookcase. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He grabs my arms forcefully. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO!" his words only hurt a little. He's shaking me and I refuse to cry. The peacekeepers eventually take him away, and he never even said goodbye. My parents never arrive. The only time that door opens again I'm met with two identical faces.

"Gretti? Halli?" They pull me into one, big hug.

"Thank you Brogan." They say simultaneously. I nod and with that, they're gone.

**An: Sorry if it's sad, I'm listening to some pretty sad songs right now…:/ but yeah, I hope I got him right **


	11. Missy and Tanner Mckormick

**District eight tributes**

**Missy and Tanner Mckormick (EmmaRizcool)**

"Hey! Tanner, lazy butt…out of bed." Missy taunted the older boy. He reached up and pulled her into a head-lock.

"Now, now, now…why would you wake me up at this time? I treasure my Saturdays." He playfully hissed into her ear while she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Reaping day." Those two words made his arm go limp and she escaped. He got out of bed without another word. His sister left his bedroom to get dressed in her own. She stepped into the hall only to hear slamming and the sound of glass breaking, she didn't turn around, he was always like this on reaping day. He had always told her it was because he hated the Capitol, but the real reason was the pain of knowing her name was in there just a few more times than the year before. His sister was his everything, their age difference barely existed and they felt like twins, even if they didn't look it.

He put on his dress shirt and khakis after her door closed. He stepped into the hall and steadied himself against the wall. She opened her door a few moments later, looking at him in concern, he faked a smile and they walked into the kitchen. Their parents were serving fresh bread for breakfast. Missy let out a moan when she bit into hers, the warmth filled her mouth. Tanner found it much harder to enjoy this treat. Their father saw this but knew better to comment on it, he'd been this way, this time of year, for three years now.

"Come on Tanner, we don't want to be late." Missy pushed her brother to finish his food at a faster pace. He scoffed bitterly, but allowed her to lead him out the door. His usually brighter green eyes than hers had taken on a dark tint. She attempted to comfort him by holding his hand as they walked to the justice building. He never once looked up and restrained from squeezing her hand too hard, breaking her hand wouldn't be ideal.

"Name." The peacekeeper outside the town square. Missy went first.

"Missy Mckormick." She said and gritted her teeth for the prick that was inevitably going to come, which it did.

"Name." Came the request a second time.

"Tanner Mckormick." Tanner put an indifferent look on his face as the prick came before rushing to meet his waiting sister; he pulled her into a hug, as if to protect her from today's upcoming events.

"Relax Tan, It's a very small probability either of us will be reaped." She tried to reassure him but it didn't work. She escaped from his bone-crushing hug and walked to the fifteen-year-old female section. He watched her go before following but stopping at the sixteen-year-old section for males.

"Now to begin." Their too preppy escort began. Her voice was tuned into that annoying Capitol accent. She began her speech on her naïve Capitol opinions. Tanner was bored of it already, and Missy did all but hang on her every word. When it came time for the females to be reaped Tanner held his breath, he clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. Missy shut her eyes tight and bowed her head in anticipation. "Missy Mckormick." The slip was read. Tanner's raged and agony filled scream rang through the square. Missy looked to the stronger girls, the ones who might volunteer 'please' she mouthed, over and over. People only looked at the weeping girl in pity. She walked onto the stage in defeat and sighed heavily. The Escort commented on the 'drama' and continued to the boy's bowl. "Tanner Mckormick." The looks of pity now held different emotions.

Confusion.

Rage.

Sympathy.

Tanner composed himself and walked to the stage. When asked to shake hands he gathered his little sister into a hug.

"It's going to be okay…you're going to be okay." He whispered into her hair. She couldn't help but wonder why the odds decided to be so cruel to her. He, on the other hand, didn't blame the odds…he blamed the Capitol.

At that moment he decided he'd do whatever it took to make sure she won.

**An: I hope I got these two correctly.**

**Oh and F.Y.I. I opened a Poll on my profile for winner of these games, but I wouldn't vote until I've finished all the reapings…lotsa siblings this year...**


	12. Felicity Bonaro

**District nine female**

**Felicity Bonaro (Ilikepie99)**

The light from the rising sun shone through the curtains, threatening for the day to begin…the reaping day. My chances of being reaped were larger than most people seeing as we just stole the grain from the fields, no one usually had to take out tesserae…but I did. I didn't take them for my family; I'm an only child, for my best friend Brianna's large family.

I got out of my bed with a creak and walked over to the closet that held a total of two dressed. I chose the one that still fit me, as I had grown out of the smaller one. I pull it over my head and stare at the mirror in satisfaction; it complimented my unique turquoise eyes. I pulled my blonde hair into a side fish-tail braid. I considered myself average but Brianna always told me I was prettier than that.

"Felicity, are you ready to go?" My mom said from the doorway, I didn't even know she was there. "My, you look so pretty." She smiled solemnly. "Brianna is here." She brushed off any dust from the sleeves and led me downstairs.

"Hey Fey." Brianna hugged me. It was a longer hug than normal. "You really shouldn't have taken them for my family." She whispered. I shook my head and pulled away from her.

"Don't say that." I attempt a smile. "What are friends for?" she nods slowly and we exit the house. A ton of her siblings are waiting for us, four out of the eight. Plus her and her parents make theirs a family of eleven. She takes the hands of two and they make a line of scared children. I walked behind them and felt a small smile on my face, knowing I helped these kid's odds.

We finally reach the justice building, Brianna checks in her younger siblings and then goes after them, she saves me a spot in the seventeen-year-old section for females.

"Name?" The peacekeepers here aren't as strict as in other districts.

"Felicity Bonaro." I say and hand her my finger for her to pluck. The small pool of blood pools slowly and I suck my finger to get rid of it. I follow to where Brianna went.

"Now then, let us begin the reaping for district nine." The escort chirps loudly, her outfit is atrocious; it's neon yellow and her hair purple…bad combo. She continues on this rant and all I can focus on is the female bowl, knowing my name is in there sixteen times. I watch it intently for the entirety of the speech. "Felicity Bonaro." I snap into focus to see Jenai, the escort, holding a slip of paper and smiling at me. The girls around me have all backed away from me; the only one who still stands within a five foot radius is my crying best friend. "Well, come on up!" the escort urges. I make my way to the stage. "Alright, now for the male." She skips over to the boy's bowl and I zone out again. I'm forced to shake hands with the boy I will inevitably kill. We're lead to our separate waiting rooms and Brianna walks in, tears are streaming endlessly down her face.

"I shouldn't have let you take them out; I should have done it myself! I should have volunteered!" I shake my head at her.

"No, you have a family to take care of!" I protest. This doesn't console her much though.

"You have to promise me you'll win. Or I'd be the cause of your death." She hugs me tightly.

"I promise." I whisper to her before she is taken out.

**An: I hope I got Felicity correct!**


	13. Morgan Tresean

**District ten female**

**Morgan Tresean (Me)**

"Morgan! Get out of bed!" I hear May scream from the kitchen, I've been awake for the entire night, twiddling my thumbs and fretting. "Before I drag you out by your foot!" her angry face appears in the doorway, her dark brown hair is tied into a low pony-tail, and her brown eyes are almost black. I slowly climb out of bed, only to be smacked by her. "What took you so long?" she was an inch taller than me and had way more muscle than me so I didn't challenge her. She eventually left my room and I pulled on my dress. It was a deep red with black polka-dots. I looked in the mirror and decided to leave my ashy-brown hair down. My ice-blue, almost grey, eyes had always popped without any help. I walked downstairs, adjusting my sleeves, which temporarily detached at the shoulders, to make sure no bruises were showing. May roughly grabbed me and shoved me into the kitchen; we were a well off family. "What's with the dress? Emo!" her hands were in the same place as the finger shaped bruises from earlier this week. I knew better than to reply to any of her questions.

I hate to say it…but I wish she'd be reaped, I know her chances are much slimmer than mine as it's her first year and my third.

I walk out the door, not even batting an eye at breakfast or my parents. May soon followed me and stalked at least five feet away the entire time. We get to the dreary justice building, my dress stood out as most of the others were pastel colors and mine was blood-red…Fitting, I thought with a bitter smirk.

"Name." the peacekeeper asked May.

"May-Raid Tresean." She smiled sweetly at him, her smile used to make me want to give her the world, now it made me want to puke.

"Name." the peacekeeper eyed me suspiciously; I always got weird looks because of my taste in colors for such events.

"Morgan Tresean." I told him, holding out my hand for him to prick my finger. I was used to the feeling, and kind of liked it by now. I looked at the scared peacekeeper through my bangs, I sometimes wished my hair was jet-black and my eyes were red, my abnormally pale complexion would go well with that…but only Capitol people could alter their looks. I walked over to the fifteen-year-old female area and waited to see the poor suckers for this year.

"Now we shall begin." The escort chirped in her annoying voice, and to be truly honest, I'd love to just go up there and rip her voice box from her throat. I could see May snickering with her friends in the twelve-year-old female section. I never really did need friends. I waited as the blinding escort followed through in her meaningless words. "Now for the girls." She said, hopping over to the bowl where one slip would mean my release from May.

"May Tresean, May Tresean, May Tresean." I whispered over and over, smiling. The girl next to me moved away.

"Morgan Tresean." She called…that works too. My smile is gone, but May's is huge. I walk up to the stage and stare at the crowd through my bangs, no one is crying for me…no one should, everyone hates me. "Now for the male." She calls up some pathetic loser of a boy. "Now, shake hands." She commands. I take his hand and then let go, he looks a bit disappointed.

I am lead to my individual waiting room to await the silence. I stared at the door, to see if it would open, which it never did.

**An: Alright! Almost done with the reapings…this is a lot of work…**


	14. Saffron Wintersun

**District eleven female**

**Saffron Wintersun (CrispsandKerosene)**

I open my eyes to see Oliver leaning over Aspen's bed and telling Alexandri to be quiet. I see Iridae still sleeping.

"What're you guys doing?" I asked. Oliver waved me over, I got out of bed and joined them. Oliver was drawing a mustache on Aspen's face, I couldn't' hold my giggle. Aspen opened his eyes and looked at us, confused.

"Hey…what're we all doing around my bed?" He asked, we all began laughing. He sits up and rubs his eyes, looking around. "What's so funny?" Alexandri actually falls on the floor, clutching his sides with laughter.

"Wha-what's going on guys?" Iridae asks groggily. I go over and begin to brush her hair. She was only seven so-

"Wait a minute…what's today's date?" I ask Oliver. He sops whatever he was doing and his face goes solemn.

"Saffron, Aspen, get ready for the reaping." He said sadly. Aspen and I were the only kids still of age. Oliver was twenty one as of this year and Alexandri still had two years until he was entered, and innocent little Iridae would be in within another five years. I nodded and headed over to the dresser where two dresses were laid out; the smaller was obviously for Iridea. I grabbed the larger one and went into the bathroom to get changed into the dress.

When I exit I see Oliver brushing Iridae's hair into a complicated braid. I smiled at the sight of the older boy taking such good care of the younger girl. She was giggling and joking with him. I brushed of the adorable scene and went to the mirror. I look at my skin, dark and scarred with chemical and pesticide burns. I bulled my dreads into a simple pony-tail, as I couldn't do much else with it. I wasn't pretty by any means but I didn't mine much, I only had time for working in the fields and tending to my family.

I went into the living room and put my head in my hands, praying for that door not to be opened. District eleven is so big that they pre-draw the names just to make sure they were there for the reaping, our family had only not been chosen for one reaping. But alas, the knock on the door came and our family was chosen to take part in the reaping. I sigh and take Iridae's hand. Us and our parents walk to the justice building to find it already pretty packed, which worried me less.

"Name." the peacekeepers here were always harsh and rude.

"Aspen Winersun." Aspen nearly spits at him. The peacekeeper takes his hand and pricks his finger with a smile. Oliver takes Iridae and Alexandri over to the spectator area with our parents.

"Name." the peacekeeper looks around, almost bored.

"Saffron Wintersun." I say, trying to mimic his indifferent look. He smiles manically at me and I don't know how to take it or respond to it. He takes my finger and pricks it, still smiling. I shrug it off and walk to the eighteen-year-old female section to wait. I see a few of my friends and wave to them.

"Let us begin this festival!" our ditzy escort announced cheerily. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. She droned on as she did every year, it was always the same Capitol script. "Now we shall pick our very, very lucky girl!" she calls into the microphone with a pearly white smile. She clicks over to the female bowl and digs around for what feels like ages, even though we all know they already pre-determined the 'winner' and that bowl is a repetitive sea of names. She picks one out and holds it up as if she won an award. "Saffron Wintersun." The only thing I felt was relief…with a little bit of shock and anxiety. At least no girl with a full life ahead of her will be chosen. I make my way up to that stage where the rainbow woman of death awaits me. I hear her calling up some young boy who looks absolutely terrified, and if I'm correct I think he wet his pants.

We're lead to our waiting rooms and my family enters.

"Oh, Saffron! My dear girl! My baby!" My mom cries, gathering me into a hug. My dad is biting his knuckles, trying not to cry. Iridae is asking Oliver what's happening and Aspen and Alexandri are holding onto each other for support.

I say my last good-byes to my family before they're taken away. A few of my closest friends come to visit me…but none of it makes this any easier.

**An: I hope I got her correct!**

**And an F.Y.I. I might reset the poll because I made the mistake of opening it before all the reapings were out.**


	15. Mina Moon

**AN: VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE TRIBUTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! NOW FOR THE FINAL REAPING!**

**District twelve female**

**Mina Moon (Ladyyukki16)**

Today, I woke up before Abby…which is a pretty rare occurrence. I decide to let everyone sleep in until the sun rises at least. I can hear the miners returning home from their night shifts outside our tiny house. I sigh and get out of the bed I share with Abby, and walk over to the dresser where I had laid out two matching outfits last night, one for me and one for Abby, along with Serena's and the outfits Eddie laid out for himself and Damien.

I pull the red knee-length dress over my head and let it fall around me; it fits great, considering I stopped growing when I turned sixteen. I walked over to the cracked and broken mirror on the wall, I remember I ended up breaking it because I was practicing martial arts in front of it…I still have the scars on my heel from the incident. I remember Abby laughing and shaking her head while Eddie lectured me and Damien and Serena asking me to teach them.

I gather my platinum blonde hair into a long braid, it was usually pulled into a pony-tail; the silver streaks glistened in the light streaming through the window. I can see my eyes through a shard in the mirror, they're the same as Abby's, blue with glints of silver. I've always loved having an identical twin; it's good if you want to mess with someone's brain.

"Mina…why are you up so early?" Abby sits up and looks at me, it's like looking at me when I just woke up.

"Figured I'd get a head start." I smirk and she scoffs.

"That's my job!" she throws her pillow at my head and I narrowly dodge it.

"HEY! I just finished doing my hair!" I giggle. By now we've woken everyone up. Serena shakes her head and gets out of bed.

"You two are weird." She begins doing her slightly darker blonde hair. Our family was a bunch of merchant kids, reduced to living in the seam ever since our parents died.

"Come on, we got to get ready, the reaping is soon." Eddie scolds, being the oldest of us all he always takes charge, but when he's in the mines its Abby and I who are the leaders. Damien and Serena begin getting dressed. I go under my bed and pull out a jewelry box to retrieve my locket. It's a moon with a star that appears to be hanging from the tip of the crescent but it's all attached to the oval behind it. I put it on and smile at it; it has a picture of our family from when Abby and I were six in it, it includes a four-year-old Serena, a five-year-old Damien, two six-year-old twins –Abby and me- and a nine-year-old Eddie along with our smiling parents. Only a year after that photo was taken our family fell apart with our parents deaths, Eddie changed that day, no ten-year-old boy should be left to take care of his four younger siblings.

"I remember that picture." Abby says from behind me. She smiles at me and I attempt a smile back. "Well, we should go." She says. I nod and put the empty box back under the bed.

We all walk to the justice building where they have set up the stage.

"Name." an unfamiliar peacekeeper asks. Oliver departs to go watch the reaping as hasn't been of age for three years, I was also glad it was Abby and my last year.

"Serena Moon." **(An: Lol! Kinda sounds like Sailor Moon XD) **Serena tells him, he pricks her finger and she goes off to the sixteen-year-old female section.

"Name."

"Damien Moon." Damien steps up for his finger to be pricked, he waves to us before heading to the seventeen-year-old male section.

"Name."

"Abby Moon." Abby lets go of the hand I didn't realize she was holding. Her finger gets pricked and she goes off to the eighteen-year-old female section.

"Name."

"Mina Moon." I tell him next. He pricks my finger and I follow to where Abby went. She's standing with our friends Judy and Maddie.

"I can't believe it! Danny is so lucky!" Maddie swears under her breath. Our friend Danny turned nineteen yesterday so he didn't have to take part in this reaping.

Our aging escort gets up and smiles at us all, this year she'd wearing a bright pink wig and a blue dress, not her worst combination.

"Hello, hello! And welcome to the one hundred and first hunger games, may the odds be _Ever_ in your favor." She chirps, she tries to make it dramatic every year but fails. I see our only living victors on the stage, holding each other's hands, they won the same year. Effie, the escort, continues her rampage of Capitol babble before I pay any attention again. "Ladies first!" she calls before she walks over to the stage. I see the female victor digging her face into her husband's shirt, they have a daughter who is, like, fifteen now. "Mina Moon." My jaw drops. No. Way. Abby grabs my hand but I shake her off and walk up to the stage. I refuse to cry, I'm prepared! I've been secretly training with swords and sythes – a.k.a. sticks I find in the district – and martial arts, I have a chance at this.

**An: I think this is one of the longer reapings…but yeah, Haymitch is dead and if you read the revised summary this one will make more sense.**


	16. ANNOUNCMENT

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL TRIBUTES:**

**Go to my profile to vote on the poll for your favorite tribute! All of you will live past the bloodbath but the winner will be the one with the most votes!**

**You can get your friends to vote for you!**

**And remember: the person with the least amount of votes is the next cannon.**

**Thank you!**

**-Morgan**


	17. Tribute overview

**Tribute overview**

**Brought to you by: The Capitol of Panem**

**And the 'Pick your tibute' foundation**

**Along with a special thanks to all the tributes**

"Well Caesar, It looks like we have a good batch of tributes this year!" Claudius cooed into the microphone. The red haired man next to him chuckled.

"Yes we do Claudius." Caesar told the co-announcer. "I can't wait for the parades and interviews." He partly tells the cameras.

"And, it's not often we get someone from an upper district who didn't volunteer." Claudius points out. "I've also noticed quite a few sets of siblings"

"Ah, that is true!" Caesar agrees. "Now, we will go through all the tributes for this year." He says and a list shows up on the screen, along with pictures of the tributes.

District one-

Alexis Gold

Joey Long

District two-

Cameryn Ferg

Camas Speare

District three-

Jolt Nano

Jacob Ficker

District four-

Azri Rilley

Elon Drish

District five-

Eta Greenlaw

Electro Canve

District six-

Liza Ward

Brandon Ward

District seven-

Serena Andery

Brogan Rochester

District eight-

Missy Mckormick

Tanner Mckormick

District nine-

Felicity Bonaro

Bage Rerm

District ten-

Morgan Tresean

Phillip Lowe

District eleven-

Saffron Wintersun

Terk Lem

District twelve-

Mina Moon

Felch Almer

"There we go, all twenty four tributes, now it is up to the sponsors to take care of their favorite tribute, Don't forget to vote and sponsor!" Caesar says with an award-winning grin. "Now, Claudius, who do you think will be the biggest threat in the arena?" he asks his partner.

"I'm thinking Azri, the girl from four looks pretty confident, but Camas and Joey are also going to give people a run for their money. But hey, you never know what's going to happen." Claudius replies. "Any tributes stand out to you Caesar?" he asks.

"Well, First of all Liza and Brandon look pretty close knit, so do Missy and Tanner. And can you believe Brogan volunteered for Cormac out of pity for the siblings? Just touching I tell you." Caesar says with as much meaning as he can muster. "Do you think we'll see any romances in the arena this year?" answering and then asking questions will never be boring for the pair.

"I don't know Caesar, we have some handsome boys and quite a few pretty girls. We can only hope a pair or two will rise when they begin to socialize." He answers honestly.

"Well folks, that's all the time we have, tune in tomorrow for the chariot rides!" Caesar smiles to the camera and both men wave good-bye.

**An: If you're open to having your character in a romance with another than you can PM me with ideas of who you'd like to be in that with and I will ask that creator if it's okay good luck, and the chariot rides will be told in the POV of the tributes but the recap will be like this! MAY THE ODDS BE **_**EVER **_**IN YOUR FAVOR!**

**AND VOTE ON THE POLL! ONLY 4 PEOPLE HAVE VOTED, WHICH MAKES IT REALLY HARD TO DECIDE WHO WILL DIE FIRST!**


	18. An: Polling and romantic scandals

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL TRIBUTES:**

**Okay, not enough people have voted, so there isn't a clear winner currently.**

**PLUS**

**COME ON! no one wants to be involved in a romantic scandal?**

**PLEASE! you know you want a romantic scandal! if not then I'll be forced to pull my two characters together...that or my sisters and my friends with my dude character...**

**Thank you!**

**-Morgan**


	19. Arrival: one and two

**Districts one and two**

**Alexis Gold (****Peetamellarkxstar4163)**

Joey and I get on the train in silence until Lividia says something.

"Congratulations for being the tributes!" she smiled and looked at us, as if for approval. I decided to start an act of innocence and cuteness now.

"It's an honor to be part of such an event." I say, batting my eyelashes and shaking her hand. Her grin widens and reaches her eyes, she looks genuinely pleased. I had this woman wrapped around my finger, if Capitol people were this easy to manipulate I'd have them all kissing my feet in no time. Joey scoffs and I turn to him, plastering on an airy, absent look. "Yes Joey?" I say, giving him doe-eyes. He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"She may believe your act but I see through it." He snarls quietly. I giggle when he pulls away.

"Act?" I ask innocently. I can't help the evil smirk that takes over as he walks away, clearly frustrated that he can't beat me at my game. I turn to the sweets table and plop a cinnamon bun in my mouth. Then the mentors arrive, a man and a woman.

"Hello, I'm Silk and this is Granite, we will be your mentors." The woman says. She's pretty with blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and dark green eyes, she can't be older than twenty. He has dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, looking at the muscles bulging from his shirt you can easily see how he won the games, he looks about the same age as her. They sit down across from where Joey has resided, I sit next to him and adjust myself to sit cross-legged. I bat my eyes absently.

"That's good sweetie." Granite tells me and I blink in surprise. "That innocent, airy act, you'll need it! A pretty girl like you could add flirty to that list." I smile and nod, Joey looks angry though.

"And my angle?" he asks furiously.

"Angry and bitter isn't doing you any good." Silk snaps. "Try cocky but friendly and funny." She suggests. He folds his arms and huffs as he sinks into the couch.

They continue telling us how to act when we get into the capitol.

**Joey Long (Anon)**

We pull into the Capitol station about a few hours after we left and Miss-Attention-Whore over here steps off in a dress she had retrieved from the unnecessary sleeping rooms. She's waving, smiling and even blowing kisses out the window of the car while I scowl next to the pampered brat.

"You ever think about having a realistic act?" I growl, she shoots me a death glare before going back to waving. Maybe this chick has more gut than I give her credit for.

"Can you two get along? You will be in an alliance anyways!" Silk yells as we are taken to the tribute building. She drags us both out of the car and pushes us into an elevator, obviously fed up with _her_ behavior, as I am doing nothing wrong. "Joey! You need to act along with her angle!" she spits in my face, this girl can't be a few years older than I am, what's she doing telling me what to do. The elevator door opens on the first floor and we step out into a floor equally as elegant as the train, which for district one kids isn't that elegant. "Now, the later tributes won't be here until tomorrow and the district two tributes just got here, so use this time to buddy-up to them and district four once they get here." I didn't want to have to associate with some smelly fish monger! Silk storms off to the bar and Granite comes up to take the spot she was just in.

"What she means is you guys have more time than most tributes and the parade isn't until tomorrow night so start your alliance today seeing as the day is young." He explains. "She's just tired of the over-confident scum we get every year." He glares at me before sauntering off to his room.

"Just…get comfortable." Lividia says before running off into another room to escape the forming tension.

"You know," Alexis starts, I don't want to hear it. "If you'd maybe just TRY to get along with me you might even like me." She part hisses, part tries to convince me. I scoff and walk to my room.

**Cameryn Ferg (Mairead)**

We sit on the couch of the train in an awkward silence. Camas turns to me multiple times and opens his mouth, only to close it again. This goes on for about ten more minutes before our mentors enter the room. A medium height, muscular guy who looks to be in this late teens follows a tall, lanky woman with pencil straight brown hair and a wolf like face.

"Hello," The guy starts. "I'm Ian and this is Grell." He geustures to the woman. "We will be your mentors." He explains. He's staring at me when he says this.

"Alright, well let's begin." Camas leans forward with his elbows propped up on his knees. Ian moves his stare to Camas.

"On this train ride we will only be figuring out your angles." Grell says, her voice is sharp and has an almost beast-like edge to it, I really hope I won't be stuck with her. Camas nods understandingly before they start getting some back-story on us. "Anyone special you need to get home to? We could use that information." She tells us.

"Jettanna." We both say in unison, I stare at him with wide-eyes. "What? You want to go home to my best friend?" I ask, this guy is pissing me off.

"I've been kind of crushing on her for a long time now." He explains.

"And you think it would earn her heart by killing the girl who is practically her sister?" Jettanna and I may not look alike but we have the same green eyes. He stares at me blankly, as if the thought had never occurred to him.

"Then I'll go home to Kailee." He says quietly, turning from me. "My sister needs me." Ian's eyebrow is raised so high it might actually go above his head, while Grell looks indifferent to the whole transaction.

"Doesn't matter anyways!" I yell at him. "She'll be happy no matter which one of us gets home!" He stares at me in confusion. "She likes you too." His eyes light up and a grin threatens to eat this entire train whole.

"Well, I think we found both of your angles." Ian grins. "Cameryn wants to get home to her best friend and Camas wants to get home to the love of his life, but the catch is, it's the same person…BAM! Sponsors!" he claps his hands together then goes over to the sweets table while Grell rolls her eyes at him.

**Camas Speare (Me)**

We entered the Capitol station and were met with a crowd of cheering people. I smile widely and wave, imagining them all with Jettanna's face. I saw Cameryn playing with a necklace earlier with a picture of her and the black haired beauty, the only girl I've seen prettier than Jettanna was that girl from district nine. I watch as Cameryn pouts beside me, putting up the bad-ass front to the max. We're ushered into a car by Brenva. She was awfully quiet on the train ride.

"Now, the district one tributes are already here and the district three tributes are next." She says quietly. We eventually pull up to the training building and Brenva ushers us in again, but not without us being bombarded by guys with cameras. We step into an elevator and ride up to the second floor. "You guys should change then go talk with the district one tributes." Brenva suggests as she walks to her own room. I cast Cameryn one last glance before walking to my own room to get showered.

When I exit the bathroom there's an outfit laid out on my bed, a red dress shirt and jeans. I put it on and go to the main room to find Cameryn talking to a young boy and girl, the girl had platinum blonde hair that went to her rib cage and bright green eyes, while the boy had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Camas, this is Alexis and Joey, the district one tributes." Cameryn introduces me to them and I nod, sitting down. Alexis was the airy type of girl who had an absent look on her face at almost all times. He had an arrogant and conceded front about him. I sighed and sat back as they continued conversing about getting some girl named Azri to join our alliance. I could hear the apprehension in Cameryn's voice when Alexis referred to all of us as allies. She'd just have to get used to it.


	20. Arrival: three, four and five

**Districts three, four and five**

**Jacob Ficker (NorwegianThunderGuy)**

I sit on the train in silence next to Jolt. Knowing I'll have to kill her really puts a damper on any possible conversations. I eye the food table before finally deciding to eat like a king…a fat king, but hey!

"Hello." A voice comes from the door-way; I turn to see three people, two men and a woman. One of the men is younger than the other two who have graying hair. "I'm Sirkut, this is Beetee and Wiress." The younger man says, referring to the older pair. They sit down in front of the television so I take my place next to Jolt once more. "We – well, mainly I – will be your mentors." Sirkut continues. Looking at the snoring Beetee. Jolt giggled a bit. Sirkut continued to chat with us; apparently we'd be at the Capitol right after noon. "Now, we need angles for both of you, and through this talk I think we found them." He claps his hands together and looks at Jolt. "Yours will be quiet and shy." Then he turns to me. "Yours will obviously sarcastic and venomous." He laughs to himself and I roll my eyes, fold my arms and lean back into the couch. "Thus proving my point." He says.

Once we get to the Capitol we're told that one and two are already here and that four isn't far behind. The re-caps will be later tonight. We step off the train to see a vast sea of a screaming rainbow; I swear it gave me a permanent head-ache. Jolt dips her head and walks in the direction of the car. I follow after her, partly because the escort had pushed me in. it was once again silent on our ride to the training building. Once we got there I was again shoved by the escort into a small space, it shot up for about a second before stopping on the third floor.

"Now, Dinner is at six thirty, other than that you have the day to yourselves." The escort tells us. I notice that only Sirkut got off the train.

"Where's Beetee and Wiress?" I ask him while he settles down into an arm chair.

"Oh, they went back to the district, too old." He explains. I nod then go to my room to get showered up.

**Azri Rilley (CrispsandKerosene)**

Elon had tried to make conversation relentlessly, only to receive a glare from me. I had given up trying to befriend this boy; he was a sniveling mess during the reaping. I rolled my eyes every time a sob came from the thirteen-year-old snot machine. I leaned back into an armchair as a man comes out; his hair is bronze with streaks of grey in it. He was followed by a younger man with curly red hair and dark green eyes.

"Hello, we're Demetri and Finnick, We'll be your mentors for the rest of your life." Demetri scoffs and reaches for an alcoholic beverage. Finnick reaches over, takes it from him and dumps the contents into the trash can. "Hey! Just trying to celebrating another year of corpses!" he lifts an empty glass in the air, as if giving a toast.

"No need to be so grave." Finnick snaps at him. With a glare the younger man he shut his mouth. I smiled to myself, taking a small liking to this man, he reminded me of myself. "So, seeing as we'll be there this afternoon, we need to talk about some short-term stuff." Finnick adjusts in his seat. "So, we'll need to figure out some angles and alliances." He states, fully taking over the conversation. "Azri, I'm thinking being a career would be best for you, keep up your current act." He turns to Elon and the disappointment showing on the man's face. "You need to toughen up a bit if you're going to achieve any act what so ever." He tells Elon who just pouts.

We pull into the Capitol station and our escort leads us out where a screaming crowd can be seen. It's about two in the afternoon so you can easily tell people had started to get bored and leave. I cross my arms and scowl into the mass of colorful people, if I didn't know any better I'd say a rainbow emptied its lunch on them. We are ushered into a car with our escort chatting happily to anyone who will listen. Once we pull up to the training building we're told to shower up, right before I go to my room Finnick pulls me aside.

"After you're done, go up to floor one. The careers are there and I already spoke with their mentors to get you a spot." I nod at this but have one more question.

"Is Elon joining too?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at the chance of Elon being a dead weight tied to my ankle. Finnick erupts into a deep laughter.

"Him? God no!" I nod and give a small smile to him before going into my room.

**Eta Greenlaw (Amina)**

Elecro and I boarded the train to the Capitol, I looked him over, deciding whether or not he's worthy of my time. I decide he is.

"So…Electro." I say, tracing his bicep with my finger and batting my eyes. He rolls his eyes at me and I choke out an offended sound.

"For you, I'd try someone who doesn't know your personality." He says before just walking away from me. Nobody walks away from me!

"Excuse me!" I scoff. "I didn't know you were above and beyond complete and utter perfection." I growl at him, he sits down on the couch and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Perfection?" He asks, I nod and give him an award-winning smile. "You, Eta, are the exact opposite of perfection." He crosses his arms and smirks at me. I'm just about to claw his face off with my perfect nails when the mentor walks in.

"Alright you two, no fighting…at least for now." She says. "I'm Static, your mentor." She smiles at us but then notices my wild glare at him. To difuse the tension she takes over the conversation. "So, watching you two behave I think you'd both have the arrogant angle but Eta's will have more of a flirty side." I smirk at Electro.

"Complete and utter perfection wins all." I sneer. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, avoiding eye contact.

"The closest anyone has ever been to perfection sure as hell isn't you." He mutters under his breath. I narrow my eyes at him, forming my trademark glare.

"Okay, I'm guessing you two won't be allies then." Static says uncomfortably.

"What gave you the idea? Her snotty, stuck-up attitude towards everything? The fact that she thinks she's a goddess?" His words get angrier the further into the questions he gets. Static's eyes widen and she glances between the two of us.

"Have you two met before this?" she asks. I shake my head but he nods. I stare at him in disbelief.

"We dated." He spits, now I realize where I've seen him. I dumped him to chase after a cuter guy. I giggle at the memory and he sends me a glare that I quickly return.

If he keeps acting like this then it will be one long few weeks.


	21. Authors note

**An: Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, but I'm working on making 'Together we run' into a graphic novel (A pretty badly drawn one but still!) So…..yeah…I'll try to update soon!**


	22. Arrival: six

**An: no I haven't been dead or anything, I just wanted to finish up another story first **

**Districts six**

**Liza Ward (teampeeta11)**

We stepped onto the train and I looked at the pure elegance. The furniture was velvet and I swear I could spend hour's just rubbing one chair. There were trays full of Capitol food I'd never seen before. District six is where the poverty begins to take over, so I'd never seen anything half as luxurious as this. I gawked at the room and all of its vast glory. I found myself looking like a child in the sweet shop for the first time, when I hear a deep chuckle behind me.

"Like what you guys see?" I turn around to see a man standing in the doorway. "Hello, I'm Cander, but most people call me Crash." The brunette man smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. "I see this all is a bit overwhelming." His smirk turns into a welcoming grin.

"Okay…_Crash_, who are you?" Brandon's voice comes from behind me.

"Are you kidding me? I'm your districts only living victor." He stares at us in disbelief. "What are they teaching kids these days." He mumbles under his breath as he sits on a plush sofa. He motions us to sit across from him, I don't hesitate but Brandon lingers a while before following my lead. "Alright, we have a lot to discuss." He starts. Brandon eyes him suspiciously but Crash chuckles. "I'm here to help you, not stick a boot up your ass, and now quit looking at me like I have that boot behind my back right now." I can't help but let out a giggle, despite the situation, at what Crash had just said. Brandon grumbles something and sits back in the couch, obviously angry.

"Bran, what's wrong?" I realized how stupid that question was the second I finished it. He looks at me in alarm and I can tell a rant is coming.

"Nothing…other than the fact that I've been sent to my death with my sister, and not just my regular sister…my TWIN sister!" he rages on about how unfair and planned this was.

"Twins, eh?" Comes Crash's voice. "I can play that to you guy's advantage." I don't like the devious smirk on his face, but I do inevitably have to trust this man with my life.

**Brandon Ward (teampeeta11)**

Crash had come up with a plan to use us being twins for us and to get us sponsors.

"Okay, so you guys will have to team up, make an alliance with each other." He says, I look at him like he's stupid.

"Yeah, because I'm just going to ditch my own flesh and blood while I prance off to murder people!" I snarl at him. He doesn't flinch at my words but Liza looks at her shoes. "Look, Liza…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know." She cuts me off, hurt in her voice. She abruptly gets up and rushes out of the room.

"Nice." Crash scoffs. I glare at him and get up to follow her but he pushes be back down. "Don't, she needs time alone." He explains. I nod and bow my head. "You know, I'd keep an eye on the tributes that are already there." I nod but he continues. "And not for the reasons you'd think, these games have been known to have at least one pair of lovers for twenty six years." I already knew this, why is he telling me. "Your sister is a very attractive girl." I look up at him, glaring. He shrugs and leans back on the couch. I feel a low growl coming from the back of my throat, to keep from ripping out his neck I got up and stomped to my room.

I slammed the door and turned to punch something. When I couldn't find anything to punch I settled for the wall, letting out a scream of anger.

_Why me?_

_Why Liza?_

_Why us?_

_How could the odds be so cruel?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_WHY ME?_

I continued to punch the wall until I finally gave up and wrapped myself into a ball in the corner of the room.

"Now arriving." A monotonic voice sounded over speakers from the hall. I slowly sat up and walked to the exit of the train, Liza not far in front of me.

**An: sorry about that…:/ districts 7 and maybe 8 will be up later today**


	23. Arrival: seven

**An: another apology about the poll on my profile, it's currently "which EverLark AU should I write?" but as soon as that ends it will be back to "which tribute should win?" for this SYOT, and I'm thinking this won't be the last SYOT I do.**

**Oh and I kind of lost track of people open to arena romances (other than the people I already have paired.) so far we have two pairs but you won't know them until I reveal them.**

**District seven**

**Serena Andery (PatnissEverlark123)**

I sit on the train, processing what has happened so far today. I look over to see Brogan cuddled onto a chair muttering harsh things to himself.

"Brogan?" His head snaps up and he gives me a weak smile. "Are you okay?" I ask. I do feel indebt to this boy for volunteering for Cormac. He nods but I'm not buying it.

"I'm just too nice for my own good. Kindness kills." He mumbles. I understand what he's feeling but can't help but feel a bit hurt.

"Would you rather a brother and sister die together?" I huff in frustration, he doesn't reply. Eventually a man and woman enter the compartment. The woman immediately bursts into laughter; I glare at her, wondering what on earth could be so funny.

"With tension this thick you could just strangle the other tributes with it!" she roars in laughter once more before settling down and earning a glare from the man. "Okay, we'll be your mentors, I'm Johanna and this is Bruce." She tells us. The man relaxes into a chair with a glass of water.

"We were thinking-" Bruce begins but soon get's cut off by Johanna.

"_YOU_ were thinking. Leave me out of your crazy theories, they never work." She snorts and grabs a glass of alcohol.

"Excuse me! This theory is exactly what got both of us out of our arenas…Heck It's named after you!" it's easy to tell they squabble like this often. She laughs off his comment and he turns to us. "You guys are going to try to each pull a Johanna." He informs us. The looks on our faces must tell him we have no idea what he's talking about. "Act innocent until no one sees you as a threat then kill them all." He explains. Johanna laughs from the back of the room.

"That's one way to put it." She snorts before leaving the room.

"Don't mind her, her exterior is tough but she's really a nice person." He offers a small smile our way.

"You're kidding me right?" the escort squawks. "She's a monster! Her and Finnick run amuck every year and they're pulling poor Katniss and Peeta in with them." I'd call what she's doing 'mock distress' but it seems pretty real…as real as Capitol gets.

"She can't be that bad." I argue. The escort scoffs and prances out of the room. Brogan is still throwing his self-pity-party.

Bruce goes back to telling us about his plans for how we are to act in training and in the arena.

**Brogan Rochester (PatnissEverlark123)**

Trist's last words to me keep ringing through my ears.

_You're going to die and you don't even have to_

I'm going to show him wrong, I'm going to win these games and I'm going to show everyone that I'm not just a sacrifice, I'm a fighting chance. I don't even listen to Bruce telling Serena what do to and how to act.

"Okay, so you should probably get some sleep, we'll get there sometime closer to midnight." We're told. I don't need to hear it again; I push out of the chair and walk to my room. I sit on the bed and try to sort out my thoughts.

_I want to win?_

_I want Serena to win?_

_Can I even kill?_

_What if my knife skills are useless?_

It's no use over thinking the inevitable; my knife skills will have to be enough to keep my alive. I will have to kill. If Serena wins then I die. If I win then twenty three more or less innocent children die.

I finally fall asleep, still trying to figure out who I want to win…or if I even have a chance of winning.

"Now arriving in the Capitol." A voice says above me, effectively waking me up. I jump out of bed and decide not to change from my reaping outfit. It's the middle of the night but the roar of Capitol citizens tells me that people are still awake.

I walk up to the exit with Serena next to me. The train doors open and I'm blinded by the flashing lights of cameras. Once we step off the train Bruce and Johanna escort us to a car that will take us to the training center. The car ride is quiet except for the occasional event of Johanna opening the widow and flipping off the crowds.

We enter the building and I collapse on the couch, not even looking at my surroundings. The television is turned on and I hear the recaps of the reapings playing. I sit up to watch it.

District one scares the crap out of me, that boy looks like he'd kill me with his bare hands, the girl is equally scary. District two looks a bit less intimidating but the boy looks too cocky. The district four girl has me literally shaking.

It gets to district five and I find myself staring at the girl, she's beautiful!

"Close your mouth lover boy, you'll catch flies." Johanna teases, that's when I notice my jaw hanging open. "Hey, maybe you'll have a chance, since Kitty Kat and Peety Pie's games there's always at least one couple." She continues. I nod absently, barely listening, just staring at the girl on the screen.

Her dark brown hair is brushed flawlessly around her; it hangs to her shoulders in delicate strands. Her blue eyes shine radiantly against her tan skin.

I'm a goner.

**An: Couple one? Maybe…maybe not MUAHAHAA! But yeah, hope you enjoyed and I hope no one is too OOC…I luv Johanna :3**


	24. Arrival: eight

**An: Okay, so I'm going to try to finish all of these today…sorry if you're not in a reading mood :P what would you guys say if I attempted (no guarantee that it will be even decent) to draw these characters on my DeviantArt account? (My username is Momonster)**

**District eight**

**Missy Mckormick (EmmaRizcool)**

The first few minutes of the train ride were quiet. I sat on one of the overly plump chairs with Tanner next to me, I was trying my hardest not to cry, but every time Tanner would look at me I felt like my whole world collapsed…again. The odds must really hate me to put me through this. Eventually a woman came out from another room and sat down in one of the arm-chairs.

"Hello, I'm Stitch." She greets with a solemn face. "I'm very sorry for your situation and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you." She offers a small smile.

"Okay, so tell us what we can do." Tanner leans forward and rest his elbows on his knees.

"To keep both of you alive? It may take a lot of effort." She begins thinking but Tanner shakes his head. I give him a confused look.

"It's impossible to keep both of us alive, I want to know what I can do to keep Missy alive." My eyes widen at his words.

"You can't do that! You can't just decide my fate for me! What if I want you to win." I argue. His fists clench and I see his jaw lock and his muscles tense.

"This isn't up for discussion Missy." His voice is low and scary, he's never used this tone with me, it angers me.

"No! It's my life and I get a say in it!" I scream. Stitch is frantically looking between us.

"STOP FIGHTING ME MISSY!" He yells back.

"Guys! Stop arguing! This is getting us nowhere." Stitch says, effectively quieting us both. I get off the couch and go over to the food table, I stuff some kind of scone into my mouth and tune out Stitch and Tanner talking, I'm so mad at him. How dare he decide my fate for me, this isn't up to him. "So, we'll be arriving very early in the morning, about two, so why don't you two each get some sleep?" Stitch suggests, after which she leaves the room. I march past Tanner but be catches my arm.

"Missy, you know that if I have a say in who wins it will be you." He says. I glare at him, he still hasn't let this go.

"Yes, except you don't have a say." I snap and shake my arm out of his grasp and run to my room.

I don't bother changing out of my reaping outfit to flop onto the bed.

I wake up to Stitch knocking on my door.

"Missy? It's time for the recaps." She says softly. I nod and get out of bed, trudging into the main room.

**Tanner Mckormick (EmmaRizcool)**

I sit on the couch and watch as Stitch brings Missy in the room, I can tell she's still mad at me by the way she keeps glaring at me. She sits down on the end of the couch farthest from me. We watched the television as it flickered on.

District one came on, the boy looked like a real threat, the girl looked a bit less violent. District two didn't look that bad, but the boy might be a problem. I watch and see that there is another pair of siblings in these games.

"There's a set of twins?" I ask, Stitch nods.

"District six is a set of twins and seven had the boy volunteer for the girl's brother…the game makers must be trying to plan something." She says. I go back to watching the television, wondering what threats they may pose. "Maybe you guys should be allies with them, more chance that you can trust them." Stitch mumbles. I glare at her, thinking of possible ways they would harm my Missy.

"Yeah, and they understand our situation." Missy agrees. I grumble under my breath. "I'm sorry Tanner, if I get no say in my life then you get no say in our allies." She says without even looking in my direction. I huff in frustration and watch the rest of the reapings. Eventually the recaps end and it goes to the announcers talking about the tributes they've seen so far.

This year will certainly be one heck of a show for the Capitol.

We sat, watching the interviewers talk for another half hour before the over head voice told us we'd be arriving in the Capitol soon. I stood by the exit of the train with Missy by my side. The doors opened to reveal the sea of noise and lights; it was blinding and a bit nauseating.

We were soon rushed into a car by Stitch which took us to the training building. I stepped into the elevator with Missy, Stitch and our escort who hit the district eight button. We soar up, in a speed that almost knocks me off balance.

We step out into the level and I rush to my bedroom, feeling tired as ever, I flop onto the bed.

_District twelve better get here fast so we can just get this all over with._

**An: I know it's short but I lost by train of thought half way through…:/**


	25. Arrival: nine and ten

**An: HUZZAH FOR NOT PROCRASTINATING! I think Felicity and Eta (from d5) are going to be polar opposites…except that they're both very pretty…**

**District nine**

**Felicity Bonaro (Ilikepie99)**

I sit on the train listening to the sniveling twelve year old boy. I was still in shock that this was all even happening. Jenai kept telling us what an honor it was to be the tributes, If I was a bit more brave I'd have slapped her and told her to shut up a few minutes ago.

"Um…are you okay?" I asked the boy. He looked up at me and must have seen true concern in my eyes as he shook his head. "Well…do you want to talk about it?" The boy's eyes widened and he nodded. I moved so I was sitting next to him on the couch and rubbing his back.

"M-my family is a b-big family." He started in between sobs. "A-and I'm the oldest." I nodded, understandingly.

"So they partly rely on you for food and shelter?" I conclude quietly as he is not able to finish his small ramble. He nods feverishly before breaking out into sobs again. I pull him into my chest and stroke his back while humming a comforting song from our district.

Our mentor, Rye, walks in half-way through this and only sits down silently, watching with soft eyes.

Eventually the boy's sobs turn into shaky breaths and we've spent about three hours on the train already.

"Wow…" Rye breathed, startling the young boy who wasn't aware of his presence until this very moment. I shied away to the other end of the couch and played with my nails, as I could feel his eyes on me. "Such compassion…That'll be your angle in the arena." I glanced up at him and blinked innocently. "You'll be the beautiful and compassionate tribute." He was still speaking softly. I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks after being called such words. "And you'll be her sniveling side-kick." Rye joked; the boy did not find this funny however.

"Don't be mean to him…he's going through a lot." I said softly. Rye's eyes widened.

"Geez, even when you're angry you sound like you wouldn't harm a fly." Rye laughed slightly and got up to pour some tea into a cup. When he got back he handed it to the boy, who gingerly took sip after sip until the whole cup was empty. "You two should catch some rest; we get to the Capitol pretty early in the morning." Rye suggested. I nodded and helped the boy up to get to his room before heading to mine. I sat on the bed and took a brush from the bedside table; I brushed my hair while continuing to hum the song from district nine. I finally finished and placed the brush down before crawling under the covers of the Capitol bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell fast asleep.

**District ten**

**Morgan Tresean (Me)**

I sat on the train and shot a glare at boy who was quaking in his seat. This was going to be one long trip if he kept being such a baby. He kept wringing his hands and practicing breathing.

"Will you knock it off?" I growled. He just glared right back at me.

"You know what, Morgan, everyone was glad when your name was pulled. You are in no position to be making judgments." He was trying to sound menacing but he failed horribly. That's exactly when I recognized him.

"Shut your trap Phillip!" I get in his face. "Just because you screwed me over once doesn't mean you get to be an ass-hole this time around." I point my finger in his face but he slaps it away. "And you know what? Everyone _was_ glad I was reaped, even me! You of all people should get why!" I snap, I end up screaming at him. My attempts to make him cry aren't working.

"Come on! Get real! May isn't the horrible monster you claim she is! Everyone knows you just want her dead!" He yells back.

I pull down the sleeve of my dress to reveal my full arm.

"Then how do you explain these?" I scream, rage blinding me. He stares at the finger shaped bruises for a few seconds before scoffing.

"You obviously have problems; you must have done that to yourself." He concludes with a huff. I raise my arm to punch him when the door opens. A man and woman walk into the room, I lower my arm and settle back down into my chair.

"Hello, I'm Kali and this is Grum." The woman says. "We'll be your mentors." She gives us a small smile and Grum sits in the corner with a scowl on his face.

"Well, I'm not going to be trained with this monstrous girl." Phillip pouts, I scoff, he's more of a spoiled priss than ever.

"And I'm going to kill you Phillip, your death will be at my hand and I'm going to laugh, spit and dance on your body." I snarl at him, he's shying away from me and I hear Grum laugh.

"I like that girl! I'll train her Kali, you got the prissy boy." Grum gets up and guestures for me to follow him into an entirely different room. This room is dark and I see that Grum makes no advance to turn on any lights. I find my way to a couch in the dark, as Grum sits across from me. "Alright, I can already tell you're a winner." Grum says through the dark.

"Well, I'll admit that I have a fighting chance." I smirk. He chuckles.

"I like that, not too humble and not too cocky. I think I can get you out of this arena girl." He tells me. I frown at him, but he can't see it in the dark, yet he senses it. "What? Do you not want to go home?" he asks. I huff in annoyance.

"If I do go home, there will be no one but me living in the victor's house; in fact I think I'll set fire to my parents and sister's house while they sleep." I growl.

"You, girl, are one dark soul." He laughs.

"I know."

**An: okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Soo..how'd you like it? 11 and 12 are next.**


	26. Arrival: eleven and twelve

**An: SOOOO MANY CHAPTERS!**

**District eleven**

**Saffron Wintersun (CrispsandKerosene)**

I sit on the train, working on my breathing. I still couldn't believe this was happening, no matter, I'd have to do everything in my power to get home…and not in a small wooden box.

I mapped out my entire time in the arena within the confines of my mind. I'd grab a pack and run north…or whichever way the cornucopia tail leads me. And from there I'd survive, I know enough about plants to get by. I might be able to beat someone in hand-to-hand combat if I really tried.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tall, slender man walking into the room.

"Hello Saffron and Terk. I am Odious, I'll be your mentor." He flashes us a brilliant smile and settles down opposite of us. "So, when we get there we'll have to wait a few hours before the chariot parade as twelve won't be there yet." He explains. I nod along and pretend to listen as I watch the trees flutter by the window. Each leaf that passes is a leaf farther from home.

We're sent to our rooms, I fling myself onto the bed and burry my head in the sheets, fighting any rising tears.

That entire bowl, filled with nothing but '_Saffron Wintersun_'…They were out to ruin my life, which they have had success in. I can't let this beat me; I have to rise above this! I can't let the Capitol control my fate. I stand up and walk to the window to watch as the scenery passes me by, I see us going past district ten, there are cattle grazing within fenced areas.

"Saffron, it's time for dinner." Our escort calls through the door. I tip my head upwards as I walk to the dining room, as if to prove my worth.

We sit in silence for a small while before Terk starts making conversation with Odious. I stay silent, even when spoken to, I don't want to have to deal with any of them as I have my own life to worry about.

We're soon sent back to our rooms to sleep. I slip off the shoulders from my dress, my fingers brushing a long chemical scar that spanned from the base of my neck to my tailbone. Who am I kidding? No one will want to sponsor me, I look like the patched together doll Oliver made for Iridae.

I sigh in defeat and fall into the plush bed, waiting for sleep.

**District twelve**

**Mina Moon (Ladyyukki16)**

We're shoved onto the train by Effie and peacekeepers; I can hear Jasper calling for me.

"Jasper!" I yell back. He forms a heart with his hands and holds it above his head.

"I love you!" he screams past the peacekeepers.

"I love you too!" I call through the tears in my eyes. Even though we said goodbye in the justice building he still followed us to the train. I allow Felch to drag me back onto a couch. I place my face in my hands as the sobs wrack through my entire body.

"Shhh, Please don't cry Mina." Felch says while awkwardly rubbing my back. "It'll be okay." He mumbles, clearly unsure of himself.

"Oh come on, just suck it the hell up princess." Katniss snaps at me as she sits across from us.

"Kat, they're going through a lot." Peeta tries to calm her down.

"Yeah but she doesn't have to be such a baby about it." She growls. I immediately stop my sniveling and sit up straight, returning her glare.

"Sorry." Peeta apologized for her. "She always gets grumpy around reaping time." He tried to explain. I don't know how he puts up with her! She is the rudest person I've ever met and here he is, defending her!

"Whatever." I mumble, getting up and walking to my room. The plush, pink bed is more than inviting as I face-plant into it, breathing in the scent. It doesn't smell like home. I miss home. I squeeze my eyes as the tears threaten to fall.

_Mina! You must be strong! You can't cry!_ I tell myself. As if on cue, Jasper's smiling face appears in my mind and the hot tears fall over the edge of my cheekbones. I had always dreamed of taking the name 'Mina Song'. In my mind I'd always be happily cuddled on a couch, next to Jasper, watching our children run around. That's all behind me now; I'll never get the chance to see how it'll turn out between us.

_Maybe he and Abby will have that life._ A cruel little voice sneers in my head. It brings on more tears. Will he find that kind of comfort in Abby when I'm gone? How long will it take people to get over me?

I spend the next hour or so not caring about the tears that fall. By now my entire pillow is drenched and I'm more than sure that all the liquid in my body is gone.

"I want to go home." I whisper into the water-logged pillow. A question begins to plague my mind.

"Peeta?" I ask once I get to the living room to find no one but him. He looks up at me expectantly until he sees I've been crying, he orders for two hot chocolates.

"What's the problem Mina?" He asks me, handing me a mug of the steaming drink.

"Would I be able to write a letter to my boyfriend?" I ask. He nods.

"Of course." He replies with a sad smile. I smile back as I take a sip from the delicious drink and think over what I'd want to tell him once I'm dead.

**An:I hoped you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long! Mina is kinda hard to write for. Not to mention I was in Europe for the last 2 weeks :P**


	27. Tribute parade

**Tribute parade**

"Here we go, the chariot rides!" Claudius says excitedly. "What do you expect this year Caesar?" he asks. Caesar hides how truly annoyed he is at Claudius opening the event.

"I expect something fun this year!" He replies, holding up a fake smile.

Just then the lights go down and the spotlight erupts onto the entrance where the first chariot is just entering.

Joey is dressed in baby blue and has metallic glitter sprayed all over him, along with fluffy sleeves. He's waving but doesn't look to happy as the sleeve wiggles around his arm.

Alexis is fitted into a tight pink dress, its sleeves only puff on her shoulders, leaving the rest to be as snug as the rest of her dress. She has metallic glitter all over her as well but they also wove gold and silver streamers into her blonde hair. He looked extremely happy as she waved to the crowd and blew kisses. She caught roses and winked in the direction of people screaming her name.

Camas wore a golden toga, as well as a golden crown of leaves. The worst part was the golden, plastic, hammer he was forced to hold. _So original. _He thought. He smiled a fake smiled and humored the crowd by waving to them.

Cameryn wore a similar toga, and due to the fact it only covered half of her chest, they had also put a golden leaf over her nipple. She had given her stylist a death-glare for it. She had a smaller hammer, which annoyed her. But she kept a good attitude and waved as well as distantly flirted.

Jacob was forced into a rust colored suit with springs, gears and other bits strewn over it. They had also put a few on top of his head. He disregarded his mentor's orders to be friendly and warm to the people he hated most. He didn't smile, wave, or even acknowledge them. He kept his glare on the center of the city where the president awaited them.

Azri was looking stunning in a mermaid tail and a small bikini top. She was wrapped in fishing net and had small golden tridents behind her ears. Her stylist had weaved cloth into her hair to make it look like seaweed, along with a starfish or two. She waved and looked as best she could to the crowd. She was very pleased when she was just as big of a hit as Alexis. She beamed at the screaming crowd and threw many kisses.

Eta had been put in a dress that was made to look like solar panels. She had wind mills on the sides of it. They had put her hair up into a complicated twist and applied minimal make-up. She was smiling a mile wide when district five exited. She blew kisses and waved, knowing full well she looked good.

Brandon's outfit was made to represent a helicopter. He was clad in a silver suit as well as propellers attached to the top of his head. The chest peace was tinted glass, to copy the window at the front of the vehicle. He thought he looked stupid, but figured he'd do what he had to keep his sister safe.

Liza, however, was to look more like a train. She didn't see the resemblance but whatever. Her dress material was less metallic than Brandon's but was still a grey/silver color. It had mini hover structures under the skirt so it lifted up to her knees, where it originally went to her ankles. She smiled as widely as her bad mood would allow, she waved as enthusiastically as physically possible.

Brogan had entered, completely preoccupied. He was trying to look over the district six chariot for a glimpse of Eta. He was dressed as a tree, which had annoyed Johanna to no extent. He ended up accidentally ignoring the entire crowd, watching the screens for any sign of his new obsession.

Serena found her and Brandon's outfits quite comical. He was a tree and she was a lumberjack. She had a red and white plaid blouse, overalls and a plastic axe. She was smiling and waving, trying not to glare at the sea of rainbow freaks. She couldn't help but think that if Cormac was here, she'd be a tree and he'd have been the lumberjack.

Tanner thought he looked like a clown in a patchwork suit. Ever thing looked like his grandmother had quilted it. He attempted to smile and wave, knowing it could get Missy sponsors. He tried hard not to tear the ugly outfit right off him and scream profanities at the audience.

Missy was in a dress similar to that of her brothers; the only difference was that it looked more tasteful on her as it clung to her curves. Her hair was done in a braid that was then pinned into a halo around her head. She looked gorgeous, which annoyed Tanner, as the rumors of the victor lifestyle were no secret to him. She smiled politely at the crowd and waved shyly.

Felicity looked amazing in her dress. It was a floor length dress with orange at the top, fading into a blue in the middle, then wheat and barley woven in to the bottom to symbolize grain growing. It would look skimpy on a girl with more curves than her, and would surely fall off on a girl with less. Her hair was also tied together and weaved together with straw and grain. The blush she had gained when she first saw the dress stayed as the chariot pulled out. She bit he bottom lip and waved with a small smile, careful the dress didn't rip or fall off. Howls from men and screams of her name rang through the stadium.

Morgan was appropriately dressed in a red and black cow girl outfit. The blouse was black with red accents. Her boots and hat were black. Her partner's outfit was of different hues but hers fit her personality. She didn't smile. She didn't wave. She glared into the crowd and straight ahead.

Saffron's stylist had purposefully made her dress to cover most of her scars. She had a plain white t-shirt and overalls that became a skirt instead of pants. They went to great lengths to make her look like a girly farmer. She attempted a smile and waved to people as the chariot passed. She tried to act polite and innocent, but was sure she was failing at it.

Mina wore a sky blue knee length dress with fire designs, sky blue heels, sky blue jacket, hair in a ponytail, and moon with a star locket. It was as if they were trying to replicate the sky with her outfit, a blazing sky, caught between night and day. It fit her personality well. She had a fire inside of her and she straddled the border of innocent and dark. She smiled as brightly as she could and waved enthusiastically.

"Well, that was sure one show!" Caesar said over the president's speech. Claudius nodded and looked over the tributes.

"They all look amazing!" he replied.

**An: OOPS! Lol! I originally wrote this then I looked over the submissions and found that I got the outfits wrong so I re-wrote the ones for the people who asked for a specific outfit…by re-wrote I mean I copy and pasted from their submissions.**


	28. Day 1 of training

Day 1 of training

**Cameryn Ferg (District 2 female)**

"Get up Cam!" Camas trots into my room, pulling the curtains open, letting the bright lights stream through.

"No!" I groan, flopping onto my stomach.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed! We've got training to do! Plus I want to go see if I can stalk someone." He says the last sentence quietly. I shoot my head up.

"Over Jetty so quickly?" I snort at him.

"No, Jettanna was just a crush. This girl seems…different. I mean, Jettanna and I could be great friends but…" He trails off as Brenva bursts through the door.

"Oh, I…" He stops as he sees Camas sitting on the end of my bed.

"Anyways, it's time to get up." Camas says, getting off the bed. He brushes invisible dust off his pants and clears his throat, that's when I notice I'm only in a bra and shorts. I don't even blush when I actually stand up in front of these two males who are close to my age, as Brenva is only eighteen. Camas quickly leaves the room but Brenva continues to stare at me wide-eyed.

"What? Never seen a half-naked tribute?" I ask sarcastically. His mouth is still hanging open when he shakes his head.

"Never seen a half-naked girl before." He says quietly. We spend an awkward moment staring at each other before he averts his gaze and rubs the back of his neck while I grab a t-shirt from my dresser and throw it on. I follow him out of the room, walking behind him as he refuses to make eye contact with me.

Breakfast is awkward as Ian and Grell are both in bad moods, Brenva is glaring at Camas and I don't feel like talking.

"So," Ian begins, our savior to this overly eerie meal "Are you two excited for your first day of training?" he asks warily.

"Not particularly jumping to my demise." I grumble.

"What the hell kind of career are you?" Grell asks, obviously disgusted by my lack of over-the-top arrogance that Camas is filled to the brim with.

"The kind who never trained for this and only volunteered so my best friend didn't die!" I snap back. She glares at me and returns to her meal.

"Right, the love of Camas's life." Ian teases.

"Actually…I'm pretty sure that little crush has passed," he sighs heavily. "I've moved to a new fascination." He states. I can sense Brenva tense beside me.

"And who might that be?" Ian asks, actually taking an interest.

"District nine female." Camas mutters, and Brenva relaxes and returns to eating.

"Well…let's go." Ian states, standing up and walking us to the elevators.

**Tanner Mckormick (District 8 male)**

_Sister…games…crap…_

We arrive into the training center and I automatically see that we're one of the only districts actually here, aside from the careers and twelve. I size up the current tributes, seeing which I could protect Missy from and which are too strong…

"Tanner." Missy's voice calls me back to the here and now.

"Yeah Miss?" I ask. She looks at me in defeat and shakes her head, telling me to give up. But I refuse to give up.

We sit at a table used for lunch to wait for the other tributes to get here. Pretty soon they all begin filing in. The boy from six scares me, it's not because of his size as I'm pretty sure I could hold my own in a fight against him, it's the determination in his eyes when he looks at his sister. Yes, I would go as far as to say that Brandon intimidates me…a lot…He's a threat to Missy as he has the same intentions as I do. The other kids don't really make an impression, except that Eta girl, remind me to run away from her when she opens her mouth, and the Morgan girl…she creeps me out. While everyone is gathering around the head trainer I grab Missy's hand and drag her to the side.

The trainer begins talking about the importance of survival stations.

"Where should we go first?" I ask Missy who looks over at the fire building station.

"Fire, I have no idea how to actually make one. Mom always does that." She admits as we walk over to it. We're soon joined by the boy from three, who sat down and quietly got to work.

Eventually we mastered the art of fires and moved onto the snares. I didn't want to train with weapons just yet.

"Tanner." Missy called from the contraption she was working on. "I can't figure out how to work this." She looked at me with those innocent eyes and I walked over to help her. But I made the mistake of stepping in the center of the loop. She smiled wickedly as I was suspended into the air. "Yes! It works! Thanks Tanner." She said, kissing my cheek as I hung upside down.

"Can I get down now?" I asked, a bit annoyed that I fell for it.

"Sure." She smiled and cut the rope, dropping me on my head.

"Thanks…I think." I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

_She'll have no trouble without me._ I thought with a sad smile.

**Brogan Rochester (District 7 male)**

"Hi Eta." I said nervously as I approached the girl working in the camouflage station.

"Ugh! Moe is so much better at art." She mumbled before looking up at me. "Oh, Hi…what's your name?" she asked. My heart skipped a beat when I figured out that she was, in fact, speaking to me.

"Brogan, Brogan Rochester." I said happily.

"Well Bro…you care to help me with this?" she asked, holding up her arm where she had attempted to replicate grass. I leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her, even though I wasn't the best at art.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." I told her, going to the other side of the table to fail at grass with her.

We spent an hour and a half laughing and giggling about our failed attempt at painting.

"You want to switch stations?" she asked with a kind smile. I nodded and followed her to the obstacle course. "Alright, let's see who's better." She challenged with a playful look in her eyes.

"You go first." I told her, gesturing to the course. She hopped up onto the starting pad and began to run through the course, leaping and spinning gracefully. She dodged every single danger. I stared in awe as she finished and jumped down.

"Your turn." She said with a wink. I shakily got onto the starting pad and began jumping onto the other platforms, doing my best to dodge anything in my way. I tripped a few times but got through quickly. "Good job!" she applauded. "I did better but good job." She giggled.

"Where to next?" I asked, holding out my arm to her.

"Fire making would be good." She said, taking my offered arm as we walked over to it. We made our way to the fire station when a bell rang for lunch. I smiled at her and we changed direction. I found myself sitting next to her as the tables were arranged for odd districts on one side and even on the other. On my other side was Serena, who was quiet as she sat down. I noticed that not many of the tributes were speaking. Only the careers and the two sets of siblings. "It's kind of a bad vibe in here." Eta whispered to me. I nodded and looked down at my food hungrily.

**Azri Rilley (District 4 female)**

I sat with my district partner on one side of me and the boy from six on the other; he was in deep conversation with his sister. The other careers were being rowdy and loud. Camas seemed to be watching the girl from district nine while Joey, Alexis and Cameryn conversed. Joey and Alexis seemed happier then Cameryn was. My district partner, who I can't seem to remember the name of, was laughing loudly at their jokes. I'd been observing other people all day, taking notes on how to take them down. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I'd been trying to figure out how to kill my allies.

Joey – with a method that was NOT combat.

Alexis – sneaking up on her.

Cameryn – any way really, she wasn't really strong.

Camas – going after the girl from nine, which would weaken him.

No named district partner – he has a hard time blocking.

Any other mental notes on other tributes made them a lot easier to kill. The boys from six and eight wouldn't be problems, I'd just go after their sisters. My thoughts were interrupted by Joey talking to me.

"You did great with the knives and swords today Azri." He complimented, smiling.

"Thanks, I've trained with blades a lot." I mutter awkwardly. People aren't exactly my strong suit…

"Well, we're lucky to have a career like you!" Alexis joined in, shoving a fork of food into her mouth.

"Thanks…" I said, pushing around the peas on my plate.

"You don't talk much do you?" Alexis asked.

"No, I'm not really a people person." I told them dryly.

They went back to conversing without me after the confession of 'don't talk to me' I'd just given. I didn't mind that people didn't like associating with me, I couldn't care less. I didn't want people around me. All I'd ever wanted was to be a victor. Without the victor status I'd be no one, cast in a society of titles without a place or purpose, no one really understood my reasoning. My mom would always say something along the lines of 'we will love you no matter what.' I don't care. I wouldn't be happy until I owed that victor crown. My life would be tossed down the drain, all for nothing if I didn't win. And winning meant everyone in this room's deaths.

It's not like these people mean anything to me, I couldn't care less if any of them die. They have to.

**An: WHOO HOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS! The poll will be back up after the interviews.**


	29. Day 2 of training

Day 2 of training

**Mina Moon (District 12 female)**

I awake to the most annoying voice in the world and pounding on my door.

"Shut the hell up!" Little miss ray-of–sunshine Katniss grumbles angrily.

"Manners!" Effie calls back before going back to rapping on my door.

"I'm up!" I yell through the door, hoping for her to just fall out of a window. I reluctantly climb out of bed and head towards the dining room for breakfast.

"I could have done it better than this!" Peeta says while holding up a roll of bread, Katniss laughs and rolls her eyes at him before we begin eating. I'm still too tired to fully appreciate the taste of this meal. Felch is tearing apart his eggs and inspecting it like it's a foreign object, before actually eating it. I pick at the sausage and bacon on my plate, tempted to fall asleep in them.

"Are we all excited for our second day of training?" Effie asks excitedly. I glare at her while shoving a hash brown in my mouth and chewing angrily. "Are you happy to be in the Capitol?" she asks, more reluctantly.

"They can all shove it." I mumble in between bites, Katniss chuckles.

"Exactly what Haymitch would say." Her laughter dies out as no one joins her.

"Not a morning person?" Effie asks me, putting a perfectly manicured hand over my rough, callused one.

"Sure." I offer with fake sweetness. She huffs and everyone continues eating in silence.

* * *

"Okay, so you need to remember not to show your strengths, it puts you at a disadvantage!" Peeta reminds us as we ride down the elevator. I wave him off as he repeats the reasons why. Felch seems to listen intently though.

'BING' The elevator doors open and we exit, finding that we're one of the last districts. The careers are already huddled in a corner while I see some other alliances talking. I keep my distance from Felch, knowing I'd have to kill him if we teamed up. Today we're just allowed to begin without instruction. I begin to make my way over to the spear station, brushing up on any skills I may have.

**Liza Ward (District 6 female)**

"That's not a good idea." Brandon warns as I try my luck with a sword. "Why don't you try a smaller one." He suggests, holding up one half the size of the one in my hands.

"I can manage." I growl at him, once more attempting to lift it, without luck.

"Seriously Liz, if you need help just ask me." He says softly. I huff and drop the sword, swiping the one in his hands and slashing it at the dummy in front of me, effectively cutting it from its shoulder to the middle of its chest. "Nice." Brandon comments, I turn to scowl at him when I see the other set of siblings staring at us.

"Tanner and Missy alert." I say, setting the sword down, he discreetly turns to look at them and smiles nervously at me.

"Maybe they're jealous of your skills with a sword?" he offers, trying to make me feel better.

"Or we're huge competition." I grumble, pushing past him as the lunch bell rings.

* * *

The lunch they served was the same as yesterday, sandwiches with thin pink meat ruffled in them and water. I bite into mine as I hear boisterous laughter from the career section of the table. I still don't see how they can have so much fun here, I hate knowing that either me or my brother, if not both of us, was to die.

**Eta Greenlaw (District 5 female)**

Brogan was actually really fun to be around, he wasn't like most boys who wanted to talk to me. I know it was my divine beauty that drew him in but no one had ever continued to talk to me, everyone usually ran away, which I was perfectly fine with. But he stayed.

"I just love Capitol food!" He was saying after finishing his lunch.

"It's better than any food in district five." I comment, smiling a bit at the goofy grin on his face.

"Same for district seven! I swear we're better off eating the bark from the trees!" I notice that he tends to use his hands to talk, not to mention his eyes are like open books. I find myself giggling at his joke.

"I don't think you can eat electric currents." I counter, still laughing.

"Well, you could try, but I don't think they'd taste very good." He shrugs and elbows my side. "They'd taste like burnt tongue." I nearly spit out the water I was drinking after he says this. I find it in me to swallow then burst into a fit of giggles. "I love it when you laugh." He mumbled, I almost don't catch it.

"And why is that?" I ask, a bit more seriously.

"It's one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard." At his words I feel heat rush to my face and I'm more than certain that I'm blushing. "You're pretty when you blush too." He says, smiling sadly.

"I-uh," I shut my mouth, not knowing what to say. Compliments never made me blush; no one ever complimented my laugh or blush. I always knew what to say! Was I losing it?

What was this boy doing?

**An: sorry it's a bit short I just wanted to get a chapter up.**

**REVIEW ON CORRECTIONS, IF YOU LIKED IT, OR ANYTHING REALLY!**


	30. Day 3 of training

Day 3 of training

**Felicity Bonaro (District 9 female)**

I awake to the hum of talking coming from the other room. I reluctantly pull myself out of the comfortable bed and reached for the clothes set out for me. After pulling them on I open my door. I see Jenai and Rye arguing with a man I don't recognize.

"I'm sorry Ian, I just don't trust your boy!" Rye says in a curt, clipped voice.

"Camas is perfectly trust-worthy." The other man responds. Camas…the name rings a bell. The district two boy who kept staring at me. I clear my throat timidly and slowly make my way around them to the dining table where Bage is sitting, eating his meal while watching the three bicker. "Well why don't we just ask her?" the unfamiliar man suggested. All eyes in the room turned to me, spoon full of cereal half way to my mouth.

"About what?" I asked quietly, suddenly amazingly self-conscious.

"Would you like to be a career?" The man asked with a cocky smirk. I placed the spoon back in the bowl and stared at it intensely.

"I…I don't know…what skills do I have to offer them?" I asked, utterly confused.

"My boy is obsessed with you and it would give him piece of mind." The man stated, rising a bit of anger in me.

"Well if it's to be some play-toy for a district two boy then I'd think not." I replied a little louder, feeling exceptionally bold. The man furrowed his brows at me and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Man, Camas sure can pick 'em." He mumbled before making a b-line to the elevator.

"Way to keep your pride." Rye congratulated as he sat down next to me and began to dig in.

"I can't tell if that was sarcastic or not." I softly told him, eyeing him warily.

"Half and half." He shrugged. "On one hand you're right to keep your dignity, on the other," he paused, staring at me with intensity and concern. "You're a target." He finished. I gulped and quietly ate the rest of my food.

When we reach the elevator with Jenai she's surprisingly quiet. The ride down is awkward with people attempting to speak but never finding the words. As we arrive the silence is finally broken.

"Good luck, both of you." Jenai calls to our backs as we walk in. I immediately feel eyes on me as I enter the training room. The cocky blonde from district two - well I guess both of them are blonde but the boy – is smirking at me.

"He isn't going down without a fight." Bage tells me before walking off to find his newly formed ally, the girl from three. I stand there awkwardly, staring at the careers and debating in my mind if I should go over and talk to them or go find allies with some nicer, lower districts. As I shift from foot to foot, battling with my sub-conscious I don't notice the boy standing over me until he speaks.

"Hey." I look up into his hazel eyes, they hold amusement and longing.

"Hi." I reply quietly. He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Camas." He introduces himself. I gently take his hand and attempt to smile at him, which I'm sure comes out as more of a grimace.

"Felicity." I say with a small shake.

"I know." And the smirk is back, along with the fact that he's still holding onto my hand.

Oh god.

**An: This is a note for ILikePie999: You have 2 decisions to make! 1. Be with the careers or not. 2. Be in a relationship with Camas or not. PM or review with your answers.**

**Morgan Tresean (District ten female)**

"Now get the hell away from me." I shoved Phillip out of the elevator as soon as the door opened and stomped to the sword station. I slash at the dummies, pretending they are actual humans, smiling as I imagine the blood coming from their appendages.

"Pretty handy with that aren't 'ya?" A boy's voice asks. I turn around, gripping the sword tightly, expecting to find a career. But it's the boy from three. He isn't scrawny but wouldn't put up as much of a fight as the careers.

"Well thanks," I snarl sarcastically at him, taking a bow. "I try." I end with a sneer. To my dismay this causes him to smile instead of turn around and walk his blonde-ass out of my sight.

"I like your attitude." He comments. "I'm Jacob." He doesn't offer his hand, which I'd have happily cut off.

"Morgan." I mutter, turning back to the cut up dummy.

"I think we'd make a good team." He comments, walking behind me to grab a sword and begins to cut his own dummy. I watch, hiding awe, as he slashes it up in less than seven seconds.

"To that I'll have to agree." I mutter, staring as the dummies head rolls off its neck.

"Allies?" he asks, placing the sword back in its holder.

"Why not." I reply, accepting his offer. What do you know, maybe I can actually get somewhere in the arena with him by my side.

We walk around to a few other stations, teaching each other skills. I find that he's about as – if not more – sarcastic as I am. At the fire building station we come across a giggling pair, the girl from five and the boy from seven. I roll my eyes to him and he stifles a chuckle. We create a fire on the opposite side of them, stealing mocking glances. At one point the girl burns herself and the boy is quickly at her side with water, and that's when I begin laughing, earning a glare from her.

"What is so funny?" She asks in a voice that May uses when talking to our parents.

"You were too wrapped up in staring at your boyfriend to notice how wrong that fire is." I point out, still laughing. She glares at me while the boy goes red in the face.

**Missy Mckormick (District eight female)**

The bell for lunch rings just as my stomach growls. Tanner takes my hand and we walk to the lunch room where everyone seems a lot louder than the past two days. As we sit down where we have this entire time I find myself actually knowing these kids more. I guess that could be a good thing, but it could also be bad. You find their weaknesses by knowing them, but it also makes them harder to kill when it comes down to it. Although, just by appearances you can see who's a bloodbath tribute and who stands a chance. Just as lunch is being served I notice a few more alliances. I, of course am only allying with Tanner. But I really don't want it to come down to the two of us; suicide would probably over-rule fighting in those circumstances. The food in front of me suddenly doesn't look so good as the back of my mind taunts me with images of my near future.

"Missy, what's wrong?" Tanner whispers. I shrug and push my plate away, fighting back tears. "Miss." He pleads, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I just…" I start, but quickly realize that we may have some witnesses if I break down. "It's nothing…I'll tell you later." I mumble, and begin to pick at my food. I drown out the chatter of the other kids, how can none of them feel the way I do? Some of them are even finding relationships, like the boy from seven and the girl from five. I nearly gag when she feeds him food like a baby but his shit-eating grin says he enjoys it. How can you find love in the slaughter house? It's just stupid! I didn't realize I was stabbing at my food until Tanner confiscates my fork.

"The food never did anything to you." He mumbles, an amused smile playing on his lips. I can't seem to find the humor in his joke as I rest my head in my hands, laboring my breathing. I counted down from ten, trying not to cry. That's when a chair crashed to the floor. My head shot up, as did everyone else's to see the boys from four and five going at each other. When they were broken apart and everyone was dismissed from lunch I got out of my seat as quickly as possible and nearly ran to the obstacle course, the one survival station I had yet to try. After being knocked down by just about everything I had decided to give up. Seriously? What was the point of trial and error when it was never success?

These games did nothing but frustrate me.

**An: Lol, sorry it took me so long to update, I'd love to say that I was planning this chapter but I don't want to lie to you guys. I'm going at a completely random order F.Y.I. and the poll is back up…so far there's someone winning by a long-shot…I won't say who though…**

**What I'm planning on doing is focusing on everyone during training for a couple of days then skipping ahead to the evaluation thingys…**

**If you would like allies or romantic interests PM me with your requests and I will do whatever I can to make it happen. Don't choose Morgan, Jacob, Eta or Brogan please…(Maybe Felicity or Camas if they get together.**


	31. Scores and point system

**An: Alright guys! I have my apology right here! Homework is killing me, and yeah...that's about it. Oh! My computer was also dead…**

**Also: I have decided to skip to the scores. SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

First up to show their skills was the district one female.

Teradi leaned forward as she entered the room, long blonde flowing behind her as she walked to the center of the room. Her green eyes turned to them.

"Alexis Gold of District one." She announced before flouncing over to the weapons section.

"This looks promising." Ferasia muttered to himself as he sipped the liquid in his rectangular glass.

Alexis tossed a few knives at a dummy, slashed another with a sword. She hit the knee of one with the bow and arrow.

"I'd be willing to give her an eight." Teradi said as she looked around the room of game makers, all nodded in agreement, except Ferasia.

"I'd say more of a seven, she didn't even stray from the weapons." He scoffed.

"And who is the head game maker?" Teradi challenged, raising a purple eyebrow. "Send in the next one." She called after Ferasia didn't respond.

A boy with light brown hair marched in with a cocky grin on his face, hazel eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Joey Long from District one." He announced. Only after Teradi gestured for him to go did he approach the weapons. He started off as only career would, by slashing dummies open and showing off. He finished with the same smug smile he began with as he left.

"To arrogant, eight." Teradi told the others. "Next!" She called to the peacemakers.

Up next was a girl with short brown hair and green eyes, she seemed more wary and timid then the other careers. She then straightened her back and stared defiantly at the game makers.

"Cameryn Ferg, District two." She called out with confidence. She started out by going through the training course swiftly. After that she moved to the throwing knives where she proceeded to hit every orifice on the dummy, before bowing and leaving.

"Nine." Teradi concluded. After Cameryn was a large boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Camas Speare of District two." He says. He makes his way over to the swords and spears before picking up one in each hand. Then he begins to show off. With a smirk he left. Teradi pulled at her face with her hand.

"Eight." She sighed.

The girl from three had awkwardly looked around before bursting into tears; she was eventually taken from the room.

Up next was a boy with fluffy golden hair and pale blue eyes.

"Jacob Ficker, District three." He told the box. Instead of marching over to the weapons he went over to the rope tying section and began to knot an intricate trap. After, that he went to the plant identification center. After he had done everything he could he left the room.

"Seven." Teradi leaned back and closed her eyes, wishing she was at home.

Soon it was the girl from four was up. Her caramel hair framed her tanned face and blue eyes.

"Azri Rilley." She announced, planting her feet. "District four."

She began with the blades, skillfully maiming each of the dummies, before moving on to the training course, she was fast and graceful, not once tripping.

"Ten." Teradi announced, staring at the dummies.

"What?" Ferasia fumed.

"Ten." Teradi restated, meeting his eyes. "She was the best of all the career districts. Ten." Ferasia glared at her before turning away.

The boy from four stubbed his toe on the way in; it took all his power not to begin sobbing.

The girl from five pranced in, flipping her hair to the side.

"Eta Greenlaw, Five." She gave a sexy smile and pranced off to show off completely useless skills. Teradi sighs in annoyance after she leaves.

"Four." She mutters.

The boy from five cut himself with a sword and his arm began gushing blood.

"You've got to be kidding me! One!" Teradi rests her face in her hand as she sighs angrily. "We'd better get something good before I just blow up the arena." Most of the game makers snort in agreement. "Send in the next one!" she calls.

"Liza Ward." The red-haired girl announces as she walks into the room. She fixes her green eyes on Teradi. "District six."

Liza goes on show a few useful skills such as gracefulness, swimming and knowledge of eatable plants.

"Six." Teradi smiles. "She's got a chance." A snort comes from Ferasia, but goes ignored. "Bring in the boy, this should be good."

The bow to walk in looks a lot like his sister, matching red hair and features, but his eyes are a bright blue.

"Brandon Ward." He booms. "District six." Without farther ado he marches up to the weapons, only to completely mutilate the re-set dummies.

"Shit…" Teradi murmurs. Brandon leaves the room without another glance towards the box. "Ten." the quiet number comes. Teradi shakes her head and clears her throat. "Next!" she calls.

The doors open to a slender girl with medium length black hair. Her step was filled with a self-assured confidence. The turned her pale face to the box.

"Serena Andery from Seven." She announced with a gentle smile before making a B-line to the axes and hatchets. She does a fair job on the dummies, purposefully missing many of them, as to create underestimation for herself.

"Four." Teradi smirks at the idea that missing marks was Johanna's idea; she was going to give the girl what she wanted.

The next person to enter is a slightly awkward looking boy with a tuft a red curls sitting on his head. He wrings his hands nervously.

"Brogan Rochester." He squeaks. "Seven." He makes his way over to the knives. He does well, but not astonishingly so.

"Five." Teradi yawns as she calls in the next person.

The next girl walks in, playing with her dirty blonde hair, her dark green eyes dart around nervously.

"Missy Mckormick?" It's more of a question than a statement. "Eight."

First she grabs a spear before climbing the rafters to the ropes along the ceiling. Balancing the spear in one hand and clinging to a rope in the other, she takes aim at the farthest dummy. The spear hits the bull's eye of the dummy's heart. Some game makers actually clap and cheer.

"Nine." Teradi is now alert and wide-eyed. "Next."

The boy who walks in next looks vaguely like Missy, he was lighter hair and eyes.

"Tanner Mckormick of eight." He calls out with a friendly smile. He heads to the weights and throws a fifty pound across the room.

"Eight." Teradi concludes as he leaves.

The next person that enters is radiantly beautiful with her blonde hair held in a ponytail, blue and green flecked eyes wide.

"Urm…F-Felicity Bonaro." She murmurs. "Nine." She bows slightly before scurrying to the archery station, where she does remarkably well, same with spears.

"Seven."

The district nine boy falls off the rafters and twists his ankle.

The next girl who enters keeps her dark auburn hair in front of her face, barely showing her pale blue eyes. "Morgan Tresean, Ten." She picks up a sword and begins slashing it at all dummies around her.

"Five."

The boy from ten trips over his own feet on his way to the knives.

Another girl comes in afterwards. She's a handsome girl with burns and scars covering her.

"Saffron Wintersun of Eleven." She announces before lifting weights. She excels in the plant knowledge test.

"Seven." Teradi sits back and closes her eyes for a bit.

The boy from eleven totally fails the plant knowledge test before running out of the room.

The last girl walks in with a long ponytail so blonde some strands look silver. Her eyes are a brilliant blue with silver flecks, she is beautiful.

"Mina Moon." She introduced. "Of district twelve."

Mina shows of her skills with blades and agility, thoroughly impressing the game makers.

"Nine." Teradi calls in the last boy. No one remembers what he did.

**AN: Alright! Sorry it's been so long…RECAP OF SCORES!**

Alexis Gold – 8

Joey Long – 8

Cameryn Ferg – 9

Camas Speare – 8

Jacob Ficker – 7

Azri Rilley – 10

Eta Greenlaw – 4

Liza Ward – 6

Brandon Ward – 10

Serena Andery – 4

Brogan Rochester – 5

Missy Mckormck – 9

Tanner Mckormick – 8

Felicity Bonaro – 7

Morgan Tresean – 5

Saffron Wintersun – 7

Mina Moon – 9

**POINT SYSTEM:**

Review = 5 points

Suggestion = 5 points

Ally suggestion = 5 points

Food – 10 – 50 (depending on what food)

Sword – 50

Spear – 40

Axe – 50

Knife – 25

Less convention weapon (Trident, sythe…etc.) – 75

Water – 15

Medicine – 15

Adding a note is + 5

**THE ARENA HAS BEEN DECIDED MUAHAHAH!**


End file.
